Unlikely Hero
by Potzy375
Summary: Emma had a normal life, well what is normal really? However, her life changes forever when she falls asleep and wakes up in the Assassin's Creed game, but things aren't quite what they seem. Altair/OC
1. The Meeting

-Unlikely Hero

-Declaimer: I'm only gonna type this once, I do not own Assassin's Creed or Ubisoft, I only own the characters you don't recognize, so please don't sue me. I don't have a lot of money to spare, because I need it for when I get my license.

-Chapter One: The Meeting

* * *

"Chad!" Shouted the voice of a girl.

"What?" Came the response.

"Can I play X-Box 360?" She asked.

Chad sighed heavily sitting in the living room watching, _Balls of Fury_, "No."

She poked her head out of her room to look at her brother, "Why not?"

"Because you need the code to play."

"So? You can get up and enter it."

"Emma I'm watching a movie." He stated to his younger sister, while pointing at the TV.

She went back into her room while mumbling, "Yeah that's my point, you can pause a movie."

"What?!" He called after her.

"Nothing, never mind." She closed and locked her door. The whole locking thing was starting to become a habit, thanks to her other older brother Mathew, who always seemed to get mad at her for no reason. She sighed picking up the case to her favorite game, _Assassin's Creed_. She'd only had it for three months and still needed to finish it. Sixty bucks for something she couldn't even play, because her brothers wouldn't let her. "Man this sucks." She said to her self as she flopped down on to her bed. She rolled onto her back, laid the game on her chest, and closed her eyes. She wasn't that tired, but decided to take a nap anyway. Maybe when she woke Chad would be willing to let her play. She nestled her head farther back into her feather pillow, and slowly but surely fell asleep.

* * *

She felt somebody poke her face. She smacked their hand away and mumbled, "Chad stop it." She heard whispering, then silent laughter, then she was poked in the face again.

"Chad I said…!" She opened her eyes and came face to face with a boy that looked to only be about five years old. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly looking around.

The boy ran away from her and into the arms of a little girl, which looked to be about twelve years old. She figured they were probably brother and sister.

She tore her gaze away from them to look at her surroundings. She no longer was in her room on her bed, but was instead in an alley lying on a cobble street. At one end there were people walking by, at the other end there was the boy and the girl, and a latter.

She looked at the kids again and asked, "Where am I?"

They gave her a horrified look before running into the crowd and disappearing.

"No wait…Ahh…damn it!" She stood slowly, mainly because of her back, and headache. As she stretched she heard her back _pop_ and it immediately felt better, then she did the same with her neck and fingers, cracking them to relive the pain. For only being eighteen she had a lot of joint and back pain. Finally she stumbled to the opening of the alley and looked at the people. They were strangely dressed in brown, white, black, and green robes.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What the heck?"

Some people passing by heard her and turned to stare at her because to them _**she**_ was dressed funny.

She wore tight fitting jeans that hugged her butt and thighs perfectly, and then changed into slight bell-bottoms. They were a bit too long for her, but she preferred them that way. For her shirt she wore a blood red, shape hugging, short sleeved shirt, with a white hooded jacket that zipped up over it. She had her black and white high top sneakers on, and she checked to make sure she still had all of her jewelry. Her watch on her left wrist was a black digital watch that she got for Christmas when she was fourteen. On her right wrist was a thick piece of black leather that buckled on, and that went up about 3/8 of her forearm. Around her neck she had two different necklaces. One was a choker necklace and it was just a black string that was tied in a way that she could make it as big or as little as she wanted it. The other necklace hung loosely; it was a silver link chain with a little silver cross that had 'Faith' written on it. It had been a gift from a friend three years ago but it was still her favorite.

She looked around and took in her surroundings once more. There were many two-story buildings with flat roofs and a few trees scattered around. The cobble streets were lined with little market stands.

Then it dawned on her, she knew this place, she had seen it before.

"Oh my God!." She whispered turning in a circle. Suddenly she backed into somebody. She turned around quickly, "Oh I'm so sorry…"

"Heretic! You shall die here!"

She had run into one of the city guards, who had unsheathed his sword and swung it at her abdomen. She barely jumped back in time, 'Whoa when I did I start moving so fast?' She thought to herself as she turned and sprinted down the street away from the guard.

"Come back here!" He yelled following her.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!!" She said to herself. She was on the verge of tears, because of her fear. Then to top things off the crowd suddenly started to thicken, so she could barely move through them. Then she felt a thick arm close around her neck, strangling her.

"Argh…let me go! I didn't do anything!" She yelled.

The guard only tightened his hold.

She growled and jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

He let go and instead grabbed his side.

She then stomped on his foot, and when he bent over to grab his foot, she brought her knee up and nailed him in the face, breaking his nose in the process.

He fell to the ground and she was on the move again. 'Thank you _Supernatural_.' She thought, referring to her favorite TV show. There were a few fight scenes in it and all she did was copy some. 'Who said TV wasn't educational?'

As she turned a corner she glanced behind her, some other guards had stopped to help their fallen comrade, but two others continued to chase her. She continued running again.

She dodged in and out of the crowd, past alleyways, and hay bails. Then as she paused in front of and alley to catch her breathe, a strong arm circled around her waist, and a hand clasped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The person hauled her into the alley.

She grabbed the wrist of the hand that was over her mouth and attempted to pull it off.

The man's only response was pressing the back of her head to his chest, so he could tighten his hold on her mouth. Then when she continued to struggle, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Be still or the guards shall see us."

She stopped but kept a hold of his wrist. She heard the guards coming, then suddenly, she felt the man's arm around her waist tighten, as he picked her up and carried her further into the alley.

* * *

Okay people so there is the first chapter. This is my first AC story so please don't yell at me if I got something wrong. Constructive criticism always welcome, but please people no flamers. If you just want to say you liked it, I definitely welcome those too. I'd really like to hear what you guys think of it so please push that little button and review, you won't regret it!!

Potzy375


	2. Assassin's Bureau

-Unlikely Hero

-Sorry I noticed something wrong with the way I worded something **after** I had already posted it. So yeah.

-Chapter Two: Assassin's Bureau

The two waited silently for the guards to pass. She still struggled for him to remove his hand from her mouth.

He responded by pulling her closer to him still.

She was getting frustrated with this man, why wouldn't he release her? It wasn't like she was going to run back out on the street, or scream for the guards to hear her and come kill them.

"Stay still." He growled, as she once again tried to pry his fingers from her mouth.

Then they saw the guards, they weren't running very fast. It was like they were giving up. Then to their horror they stopped.

"Where did she go?" One of them asked as he looked around. He looked down the alley they were hiding in and she felt the man holding her tense, while she held her breath.

When the guard turned away and him and the other guard started back the way they had come from, she felt the man relax slightly, but he still kept a firm hold on her. She released her breath through her nose. She pulled at his wrist and he released her.

"Finally!" she said and turned to face the man.

He wore a white robe with his hood pulled up. Around his waist was a brown leather belt with little silver knives stuck in it. Also she saw different pouches and two vials attached to it as well. Surrounding the belt and then hanging in a thin stream down his front and back was a red cloth. He also had a long sword attached to his left hip with a silver hilt with a piece of black leather wrapped around for a better grip. He had a shorter sword attached to his back. He had brown pants and brown leather boots. Around his right wrist he had a brown leather wristband, like hers it buckled but his was longer and went up about 6/8 of his forearm. Around his left wrist was the same thing only there was a piece of silver armor with a bit of a brown tinge to it. He wore brown leather gloves with all the fingers cut off and on the knuckles were little silver plates to make his punches hurt more.

Her eyes darted to the tell tale missing ring finger on his left hand. She'd figured out why it'd been removed ten minutes into the game. Then she finally managed to croak out, "Y…you're an…assassin!"

He stared at her mainly because she was dressed funny, but not only that she wore the colors of an assassin. "Yes." He brought his head up slightly revealing part of his face.

She saw it and gasped. It was Altaïr! The main character of her game, but he seemed younger. This confirmed it; she was in fact inside her _Assassin's Creed_ game, but how? How had she come to be here? How…

He moved slightly, turning his head towards the entrance to the alley.

She followed his gaze to look at a group of four men; they were in the alley watching them. Then they whispered something to each other. She felt her breath come faster; if Altaïr left her here by herself…she didn't even want to think about what they'd do to her.

Suddenly Altaïr stepped in front of her and said to them, "Be gone mongrels! She's mine!"

They stopped and stared at him, weighing the odds of them winning. When they turned around and walked out she figured they weren't strong enough to take down Altaïr, even if he was younger.

He turned to look at her again.

She smiled, "That's the second time you've saved my life. Thank you, Altaïr!" It was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

His eyes hardened and narrowed as she stared back at him in horror. Suddenly he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the hard brick wall.

"How do you know my name?!" He demanded

All she did was grab at his wrist.

"Tell me or I shall kill you and be done with you!"

"_You can't…_" she wheezed.

"Oh No?!" He questioned viciously, in a low dangerous voice.

"_No you have to…keep to the first tenant…of the Creed_."

"How do you know of the Creed?!"

"_I've been…to Masyaf…I heard of it there_." She could barely get a word out, she couldn't breathe. She could see black dots in front of her eyes. Altaïr was going to choke her to death!!

Fortunately, he noticed her dazed expression and loosened his grip. In his haste to get answers he'd nearly chocked her to death!

She'd lied, but how could she tell him the truth? That him and his world aren't real? That they were made up and designed by people and then turned into a X-box360 and PlayStation 3 game?

"You are not dressed like the commoners of any city I've been in. Women do not wear pants! Where are you from?"

"Piqua."

"I've never heard of it."

"I'm sure you've never been there either, it's all the way across the ocean."

"What is your name?"

"Emma Diamond."

"Unusual." He stated looking her up and down.

"I could say the same about yours." She shot back.

His flicked back up to her face.

"Will you let me go!"

He thought it over for a minute, studying her face. She had strait brown hair with natural blonde highlights, vibrant blue eyes, full lips, and a strong jaw line set in defiance. He sighed and released her.

Her hand immediately started rubbing her neck.

A pain of regret shot through him as he watched her. Then he remembered, "Why were the guards chasing you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…I bumped into one of them by accident, then the next thing I know he's swinging his sword at me. So I ran."

He nodded knowingly, then looked at the entrance of the alley.

"So Altaïr…"

He looked at her again.

"…Why'd you help me anyway?"

He thought for a moment, why had he helped her? Why even take the risk of being seen by the guards? He didn't have an answer. "I don't know."

"Uh huh…"

"I must go now."

"Wait! You're going to leave me here alone? What if I get chased again?"

"Break their line of sight, then duck down in an alley or haystack. No benches, they'll still be able to spot you since you're dressed so differently." Then he climbed up the wall and disappeared.

"Argh…assassins!" Then she walked out of the alley and started down the street. Where could she go to find answers? Why was she here? How was she supposed to get back?

She sighed thinking…then it came to her. The Assassin's Bureau! She mentally kicked herself. Of course the assassin's bureau! Altaïr would go there sooner or later, and she would wait for him there.

She ran what she presumed to be east, towards the center of town. The bureau was always located on the same spot in every city. The middle! She ran for about ten minutes, then she slowed to a walk as the scenery became familiar from the game. She knew there was a latter going up to it…ahh...there it was! She climbed up quickly and when she got on the roof of the building she saw the symbol of the Assassins.

"Yes!" She whispered. Then she peeked down inside. It looked like the one in Acre. She heard talking; one she recognized as Altaïr's and the other she guessed was Rafik who ran this bureau.

She'd only been there for a few seconds before someone pushed her from behind. She fell forwards into the bureau, and landed on her back on the hard rock floor. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth in pain on impact. "Oww!" She moaned without moving. She kept her eyes closed, then she felt a rush of air and feet landing on either side of her waist. The person grabbed her by the front of her jacket and lifted her torso slightly off the ground, and put a blade to her throat.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

She knew that voice, but couldn't quite place it with a name or face. Then running could be heard, and Rafik's voice said sternly, "Malik! What is the meaning of this?"

Of course, it was Malik! Duh!

"I discovered this peasant spying and listening in on what you two were discussing!"

She opened her eyes to glare at Malik, "No I wasn't! I was looking for Altaïr!"

Malik turned his glare from her to Altaïr who stood beside Rafik.

Altaïr's face remained emotionless as Malik asked, "Altaïr who is this? Do you know her?"

Altaïr nodded, "Yes Malik I do, her name is Emma Diamond. I saved her from the guards a few moments ago."

* * *

Okay there's chapter two. Hope this one is as good as the first. You people know the drill leave me a little message to let me know what you think. A huge thanks goes out to those of you that took the time to review, and thank you to the people that favored me and the story, it means a lot. I'm gonna try for tomorrow to have chapter three up but I have some school work to do, so it might not be until later on in the week. Chapter three is going to have some interesting developments between Emma and Altair and a jealous Malik in the background.

Malik: "I am not jealous!!" throws knife

me: Dodges, laughs hysterically and runs off while yelling "Don't forget to review!!"

Malik: "She may not be able to put up chapter three because I intend to kill her before that happens!!" Roars, and runs after Potzy

Potzy375


	3. Nothing but the Truth

-Unlikely Hero

-Chapter Three: Nothing but the Truth

"And you let her follow you?" Malik asked furiously.

Altaïr was about to defend himself, but Emma said, "I didn't follow him."

"Silence filth!" Malik yelled and pressed the knife against her neck harder.

Rafik stepped forward, "Malik calm yourself! Let her speak, she obviously knows more about how she came to be here then Altaïr does."

Everyone looked at her; she sighed and glared up at Malik, who still had a hold of her jacket and his knife pressed to her throat.

"Look I an't going to say anything until Malik removes the knife and lets me go."

Rafik replied, "Remove the knife fine, let you go…I think not."

"Fine."

Rafik looked at Malik and nodded, Malik removed the knife.

"Okay so just for the record I did _**NOT**_ follow Altaïr, I knew where the Assassin's Bureau was. So don't go and get mad at him."

"So how did you find out where this place is located?" Rafik asked calmly.

"Uh well…I've been to Masyaf and…okay, Altaïr, I'm sorry, I lied to you. I've never been to Masyaf personally." She knew what she said was probably going to get her killed but she didn't like having to lie to them. She knew eventually she'd get caught, so might as well get it over with now.

Altaïr's face flashed with a confused look for a split second, then changed to anger, "What?" He asked in his dangerous low voice that she feared.

"The whole part about me being from a place called Piqua and from a different country across the ocean is true, but you see I've only ever been to Masyaf through you." She said quickly.

Altaïr glared at her, "Stop talking nonsense!"

"It's not! I'm from the year 2008 while you people are from a game that's based on historical places and events from the year 1191. Some how I was sent into the game! The last thing I remember is lying on my bed, in my room. I was waiting for Chad to let me play my game _Assassin's Creed_ and I decided to take a nap to wait and then I woke up here. I'm sorry that I lied to you, Altaïr, but I was scared. I was scared that if I told you you'd probably think I was crazy or you'd kill me."

Rafik looked at Altaïr waiting for him to say something.

Finally when he did it wasn't what anyone expected, "It's not 1191, it's 1186." He stated.

"So your 20?"

For a moment she thought he wouldn't answer, but then eventually he nodded slightly. So she wasn't at exactly the same place as the game, she was five years ahead of when the game takes place. Altaïr looked exactly the same except for a few less scars on his face. However, he still had that two-inch long scar running vertically from his top to his bottom lip on the right side. He still had his day old stubble, his short brown hair, and his honey brown eyes that seemed to look strait into her soul. Seeing every bad or good thing she'd ever done. Now she understood why so many people were scared of him. Just having him look at her sent chills up and down her spine, it was unnerving to say the least.

"So what are we to do with her?" Malik asked looking at Rafik.

Rafik stroked his beard thinking, finally he said, "It's not my place to decide what is to be done with her. She must be taken to Al Mualim, and he shall decide her fate."

"Who will be taking her?" Malik continued.

"Since it was Altaïr who found her, he will be taking her."

Altaïr looked at Rafik and said, "Me? But I am on a mission from the Master. I can not return with out it being finished!"

Rafik nodded, "Yes, you have learned all you need to know, tomorrow you will complete the mission and then set out with Emma to Masyaf. I shall send a bird ahead to let Al Mualim know what has transpired here today. For now she will stay here and you, Altaïr, will prepare yourself for tomorrow."

Altaïr knew better then to argue with the old bureau leader, this was as good as it was going to get. At least Rafik hadn't insisted that Malik finish his mission for him, while he head out now with Emma in tow. So he sighed and bowed slightly to Rafik. "As you wish." Since he was still only a _Warrior Assassin_ he had to follow the bureau leader's orders.

"Malik you may release her, she won't be going anywhere." Rafik stated.

Malik looked down at her and hesitated. What if she was lying and was really a spy for the templars? It wouldn't be the first time the scheming bastards tried to do this. He looked her in the eyes trying his hardest to read her thoughts, but she only stared back at him with a slightly nervous/curious/angry look on her face.

He sighed angrily before releasing the front of her jacket.

She felt her head slightly hit the brick floor, which caused her to grimace. Once Malik had walked in the little door into Rafik's "office" like work space, she sat up rubbing the back of her head and glared at the doorway. "Jerk off." She mumbled as she stood up.

She looked over at Altaïr who was making himself comfortable on an array of carpet and pillows. Finally he seemed satisfied with the amount of comfort and lay back with his hand under his head and closed his eyes. He sighed, content to not moving until the morning.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" Emma asked.

"Anywhere." He answered without opening his eyes.

'Boy that's helpful.' She thought rolling her eyes, then an idea sparked in her head that was sure to get Altaïr's attention, she smiled mischievously, "So does that mean I can sleep in an abandoned house I saw three blocks away?"

He opened his eyes to look at her menacingly.

She smiled slyly in attempt to cover up the wave of fear that shot through her.

"Anywhere **inside** the bureau, where Rafik, Malik, or myself can see you."

She looked around, "And where is that? There's no place comfortable to lay, besides the pillows."

"So lay on them." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She glared at him, "But you're there!"

"I'm not that big! I don't take up all the pillows."

She clenched her jaw tightly to bite back a retort that would've pissed him off. She sighed, "Fine." She was too tired to argue about it anyway, so she shuffled over to him. She lay in between him and the wall, and as she tried to get comfortable she saw him watching her out the corner of is eye, a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

She pointed a finger at him and said, "If you try anything, so help me God I'll kill you." Then she rolled onto her side with her back facing him.

He watched as her breathing slowed and became steady and rhythmic, which was a sign that she was asleep. She was truly different then any other woman he'd ever met. She was so confident, so strong, and so…beautiful. He looked at her person again, from her long brown hair, to her white hooded jacket, to her tight fitted pants. Never before had he seen a woman wear pants, let alone ones that showed her curves. Women took great caution when it came to how they dressed; usually they wore baggy clothing so as not to reveal their curves. Mainly, so the guards would leave them alone, but not her.

Suddenly she turned over, he quickly shut his eyes, but opened them again once he felt and arm around his waist. She had rolled over so far that she was right against him. Her head was using his chest as a pillow and one of her legs was draped over one of his.

He felt his breath hitch, before it came in great raged gasps. His eyes flicked to the open doorway where Rafik and Malik had disappeared in not too long ago. What would they think if they came out now and saw them like this?

She was so close he could feel her chest heaving in and out with each breath she took. He could even smell her. Her scent was intoxicating, she smelled like lilacs and some form of perfume. He breathed her scent in again, it was just so feminine.

Wait a minute what was he doing?! She was a total and complete stranger! And yet he felt compelled to stay put with her next to him, then she heaved a sigh.

He clenched his teeth. He heard footsteps approaching. He quickly shut his eyes, relaxed his jaw, and attempted to control his breathing as much as possible.

They stopped at the doorway then he heard Malik whisper to Rafik, "Look at them, are you going to allow this?"

Rafik sighed, "What would you have me do, Malik? They are asleep and that's what's important. I know that Altaïr has been having trouble sleeping for the past couple of days.

"So he crawls into bed with a woman he barely knows, and falls asleep like a baby?!"

"If you ask me, Malik, I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous!" He exclaimed, "I am not jealous!"

"The way you're acting says differently." Rafik retorted with annoyance in his voice.

Malik remained silent.

Rafik continued, "You should get some rest as well, Malik, you too have a mission."

Malik sighed, "Very well, but where?"

"I have an extra blanket you can lie on."

"Thank you Rafik."

Then Altaïr heard Malik make himself comfortable on the opposite side of the room.

Two minutes later he slid into the sweet, peaceful, arms of sleep.

* * *

So there's chapter three!! Yay!! I got it up today! But now unfortunately I must go do my school work. Chapter Four won't be up for a while because It's really long. Like six notebook pages front and back. so yeah. But on a higher note Malik didn't kill me, though he's still a little mad at me for posting it.

Malik: "Mad? I'm PISSED!!" crosses arms and pouts in the corner.

Me: "He very sensitive."

Malik: "I am not!" Prepares to throw knife.

Me: "Wait!! Here have a cookie!"

Malik: "Ooo I love cookies." Takes one and eats it happily.

me: "You people can have one too, all ya gotta do is drop me a review!!"

Potzy375


	4. Run, Run, Run As Fast As You Can

-Unlikely Hero

-Chapter Four: Run, Run, Run as Fast as You Can, You Can't Catch me I'm Altaïr's Friend!

(This is the real title to the chapter; the thing wouldn't let me type it all.)

Sorry it took so long to get this up, but school, parents, and this chapter being longer pervented me from getting it up quickly. I belive chapter five is shorter, but you'll have to wait to see. I'm hoping to get it up during the weekend, but I might have some friends over, or play Assassin's Creed this weekend, I'm still deciding. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Read on folks, read on!!

* * *

Emma woke slowly and realized that her right shoulder had fallen asleep. She moaned quietly and stretched. She heard her back crack loudly, and then something moved next to her.

She froze and slowly opened her eyes, first she saw a white robed chest moving up and down, then she scanned up to the persons face. It was Altaïr! She just managed to stifle a scream.

He seemed to hear her, but he didn't wake up, he just turned his head towards her and sighed heavily.

She realized that he hadn't moved, but she had. _'Oh God!'_ she thought. _'I hope he wasn't awake when I rolled over next to him!'_

She studied his face, she knew that on the game Altaïr was cute, but in real life, he was hott! Well in a more rugged, scarred way. He smelled like leather, sweat, and something that could only be described as man. She reached out and pulled his hood down slightly, to reveal some of his short brown hair. She shifted more of her weight onto him and waited to see if he stirred. He didn't so she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. It was amazingly soft for not having used any products on it. It was short enough that it flicked back into place.

She smiled slightly and did it again.

Suddenly he moved and she instantly moved back to her original position.

She heard him breathe in deeply while he stretched, then let it out nice, and slow, and loud. She kept her eyes closed as she rolled over _'in her sleep'_ apparently and faced towards the wall again.

He stood and walked in the doorway looking for Rafik.

She turned her head and looked at the doorway, then she saw something move out the corner of her eye.

Malik had awoken and walked over to her.

"What? No blade to the throat today?" She teased while sitting up.

He smirked, "The days not over yet, girl."

"Emma." She corrected.

"What?"

"My name is Emma not _girl_."

"Oh…my apologies…Emma." He said with uncertainty.

She smiled at him as he walked in the doorway.

He walked over to where Rafik and Altaïr were talking. "Sleep well?" He asked Altaïr menacingly.

Altaïr turned to him and gave him a puzzled look before answering, "Why yes, as a matter of fact I…"

"With a girl you barely know cuddled up next to you?" He cut in with venom in his voice.

"Malik, this is not the time for this!" Rafik interrupted, but the two younger assassins paid no attention to him.

"She cuddled up to **ME**, Malik, not the other way around!" Altaïr snarled back in his defense.

Malik stared at him taken aback.

"Why are you so mad at me anyway!?" he narrowed his eyes.

Again silence.

"I think Rafik is right, you are jealous! Of what I am uncertain because nothing is going on! I mean it's like you said 'we barely know each other'!"

Malik sighed, "You are right, brother. I was too quick to judge, and for that I am sorry."

Altaïr didn't say anything.

Malik continued, "But Rafik, was wrong about me being jealous. I just thought that you were wrong for allowing her to cuddle up to you, for all we know she could be lying! I mean what if she is a Templar spy? It's perfect really, who would send a girl to get information?"

Altaïr answered in a monotone voice, "Templars."

Malik nodded, "See she could have killed you at any time she wanted last night!"

"I see your point, Malik, but honestly does she look like a spy? I mean look at her clothes? Why dress so differently if you want to gather information?"

"Yes that's true, but she does wear the colors of a Templar."

"Or an Assassin, we wear red and white too."

"Right so is she a spy?"

"I don't think so, she doesn't act like a spy. And if she were, why didn't she kill me last night?"

"She didn't get enough information. I caught her in the act remember?"

"Yes, but again, why admit to lying to me? Why not continue on with her lie? And why say she's from the future? That's the most unbelievable story there is!"

"True, true. So she's not a spy then?"

"No."

"That's good, cause it'd be a shame to have to kill someone so beautiful."

Rafik butted in, "Malik!" he scolded.

Malik and Altaïr smiled at the old bureau leader's reaction. Rafik never did like the topic of women, said it was bad luck. I mean after all what vexes all men? A woman. **(1)** And what problem was staring them straight in the face? A woman. And what were they all arguing over at this very second? A woman.

Rafik looked at Altaïr, "Altaïr, I give you leave to go," He handed a him a feather, "And do well to return safe. You have another mission to finish when you return."

"I will be quick and discreet."

"Safety and peace be upon you, my friend."

Altaïr bowed slightly to the higher ranking assassin to show respect, "And to you as well." Then he put the feather in his pouch and walked out the doorway.

Emma watched him, "Where you goin'?"

"To complete my mission."

"Oh, so are we heading out today or…?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good luck with killing your target." She smiled and waved as if he were simply going to work for the day. In a way he was.

He gave her a confused look before climbing up the wall and disappearing.

She sighed and laid back on the pillows; the sun was out and shining in the bureau. She placed her arm over her eyes and let the sun warm her.

Malik walked out a few moments later and eyed her, "Sleep well?" He asked coolly.

She shrugged, "As good as can be expected." She answered with out looking at him.

"Uh-huh." Then he climbed up the wall and disappeared as well.

She stayed that way for about two minutes before removing her jacket and rolling her jeans legs up. Soon eventually she pulled the bottom of her shirt up to reveal her stomach and secured it in place with a knot. Heck, while she was here she might as well get a tan.

Rafik came walking out saying; "Emma would you like some…" He stopped once her saw her, and then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Tanning."

"Well what you're doing is very…revealing and improper."

"Well you're just going to have to deal because I want a tan." She knew she shouldn't have said that, Rafik could kill her before she even knew what was happening. However, he wouldn't because he didn't want to get into trouble with Al Mualim.

He exhaled loudly through his nose before storming back inside.

She smirked to herself. Man, these assassins were too uptight; they needed to loosen up a little. Have some fun or get drunk or something. She rolled over on to her stomach for about ten minutes, then she heard a bell tolling. She sat up and watched the entrance, waiting for Malik or Altaïr to return.

Rafik smiled form the doorway, "Ahh, it appears one of my brothers has completed his mission. We won't have to wait much longer."

About a minute later Altaïr dropped down in, "It is done." He stated pulling out the feather Rafik had given him, but was now soaked in a red substance…blood! He walked towards Rafik, but glanced at Emma and faltered a step.

She sat with rolled up pant legs to about halfway up her thighs, her jacket was gone, and her already skintight shirt was tied up to reveal her stomach.

"Why are you dressed that way?" he asked her.

She looked down at her clothing then back up at his shadowed face. "I was tanning."

He glanced at Rafik, who only shook his head. "Well go back to the way you were. We leave in five minutes."

"Okey dokey." She said smiling.

He merely walked past her to the doorway and entered to talk with Rafik before they left.

She stood and rolled her pant legs down. As she bent to pick up her jacket, Malik dropped in. She jumped, "Jesus, Malik, you scared the hell out of me!"

He smiled sheepishly then walked into the doorway.

She rolled her shirt down and though it was hot out she slipped her jacket back on.

Altaïr stepped out, "Ready to go?" he asked seeing that her skin was all covered again.

She turned to look at him and smiled, "Yep."

He eyed her unzipped jacket, "How do you close it?" **(2) **He asked pointing to it.

She zipped it up with distain.

"Good and then we put this up…" He stepped closer to her and reached behind her to pull her hood up. "There, now no matter what happens keep your hood up."

She nodded half-heartedly.

"Emma I'm serious you must keep it up." He said giving her a hard stare.

"OKAY!!"

"Let's go." He climbed up the wall and waited for her to follow.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked up at him with an annoyed expression on her face, "You can't be serious?"

"Oh I am." He glared down at her.

"I can't climb that!" She stated motioning to the wall.

His face softened a little when he realized she was referring to the wall and not her hood. He sighed and jumped back down. He turned his back to her. "Here grab on, I'll carry you up."

She took a step back from him and uncrossed her arms, "What?!" She asked, her eyes going wide.

"I'll carry you."

"No, you'll drop me is what you'll do."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"It's either this or you climb up by yourself."

She huffed, "Fine."

"Put your right arm around my neck, and your left arm up under my left arm, and clasp your hands tight."

She did as instructed, "Like thi…AHHH!!"

He took off up the wall and a second later they were both out of the bureau.

"You can let go now." He stated looking behind his shoulder to look at her face, the corner of his mouth twitched into a slight smile. Her eyes were shut tight.

She peeked one open and let go. She pointed a finger at him and said, "Don't you ever do that again, Altaïr, you hear me? Not ever!! Next time, give me a warning!!"

He didn't reply, just started down the later. She followed and they walked west.

* * *

She tugged at the collar of her jacket. '_God it's hot!_' She thought, '_I'd be a lot cooler if I didn't have to wear my jacket zipped and have the hood up!_' She glanced over at Altaïr's face. He had beads of sweat covering his forehead and little streak marks, where some had already rolled down his face. "Can I take my jacket off? I'm dieing here."

He glanced over at her pleading, sweat-covered face and shook his head. "No I told you, you had to keep it up at all times. You're already dressed strangely, the last thing we need is all the guards noticing us."

"Why would all the guards noti…oh. Fine, but what about on the trail? Can I take it off there?"

His jaw tensed slightly, but he managed to say, "I suppose."

She smiled, "Thank you!"

They continued to walk until out of the blue Altaïr grabbed her by the arm and hauled her into an alley.

"Oww! Hey what are you…?"

He cut her off by pinning her against the wall. His left hand covered her mouth; she could feel the absence of his ring finger. His right hand pointer finger went up to his lips to make the 'Shhh' sign.

She nodded and he released her.

His eyes moved to stare intently at the opening of the alley.

She wanted so bad to ask him what was going on, but she knew that Altaïr would get pissed at her if she did. So she waited.

Then finally a group of eight or nine guards went by, with their swords drawn. Everybody around seemed to melt into the shadows of the houses or into alleys. She didn't blame them, those guards looked to be wound so tight; they'd probably kill you for sneezing.

Once they were past for maybe thirty seconds, he grabbed her by the arm again and hauled her back out on the street.

She was starting to feel like that girl on _Hitman_, pulled around like some piece of luggage, but at least he wasn't shoving her into the trunk of his car with a dead man. She smirked at the image of Altaïr's face seeing a car for the first time. She wondered of he would try to kill it for making so much noise. This made her nearly burst out laughing, but she managed to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle it.

Altaïr looked down at her, she was only five inches shorter then him but you know…anyway. He gave her a confused/annoyed look and asked, "Why do you laugh?"

"I was just thinking."

He stared at her a moment longer then went back to scanning the crowd for guards.

A good seven minutes of brisk walking in a _**very**_ crowded street, on a _**very**_ hot day, with a jacket that was _**zipped up**_ and had it's _**hood up**_ was taking its toll on Emma. About a dozen times she had to shake her head to get the fuzziness out of her eyes, about a dozen times she stumbled, but only to have Altaïr reach out and grab her arm to steady her.

Finally Altaïr stopped at a bench. He pointed to it, "Sit and rest while I go get food."

She nodded and collapsed onto it.

Once he was sure that she wouldn't go anywhere he left to find a merchant selling meat and bread.

She sat watching the crowd lazily, through half closed eyes.

Then she heard clanking metal. She looked around fully alert. About one block away a group of guards was walking her way. She quickly scanned the crowd for Altaïr. She remembered him telling her in the alley before he left her, _"__Break their line of sight, then duck down in an alley or haystack. __No benches, they'll still be able to spot you since you're dressed so differently__."_

Now he wanted her to stay sitting here, but the guards were coming. On one hand she had; _find an alley and avoid the guards, but then later face an angry Altaïr_, and on the other hand she had; _be seen by the guards and either be captured or killed._ Decisions, decisions!

She decided to stay put, and maybe they wouldn't notice her. She sat perfectly still; afraid that if she moved they would surly see her. As they got closer she could feel their eyes on her. Then when they were in front of her they stopped and the leader of the group walked over to her.

"Hey you! You look familiar!" He shouted. She kept her head bowed so he couldn't see her face. It was just a little something she'd picked up from Altaïr.

"Hey! Are you deaf?!"

Again she stayed still, but that seemed to be making him mad.

He finally reached out and grabbed her by the front of her jacket and hauled her to her feet.

"HEY!!" She yelled, glaring at him.

"Look at me when I…" He stopped mid-sentence then pulled down her hood. He seemed shocked at first but then it changed into a mischievous, evil smile. "A woman? What's a woman like you doing out here alone?"

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. _'Altaïr please hurry!'_ she thought.

"No answer huh? Well you better come with us, we don't want you to get hurt." He said sadistically, looking her up and down. His gaze paused a moment too long on her breasts.

He started to pull her with him but she finally found her voice and said, "I'm not here alone!"

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Oh no?"

"No."

"Well where is he then? I don't see him."

She opened her mouth to answer, but Altaïr answered before she could.

"That is because he is behind you." There was a _'shink'_ noise and then the guard yelled out in pain and fell to the ground dead.

Once the other guards realized that their leader had been killed they pulled out their swords and advanced on him and Emma.

He turned to her and said, "Emma, I want you to run, don't look back! Find a hay bail or an alley and hide!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me just go!" He gave her a slight shove in the right direction then unsheathed his sword.

She remained where she was.

He blocked an attack and yelled over his shoulder, "EMMA, GO!!"

She gave him one last regretful look then turned and sprinted down the street. As she ran she looked over her shoulder, there were three guards following her. "Oh shit!" She hissed under her breath, as she turned down an alley to try and break their eye contact.

Unfortunately, the alley was a dead end! She screeched to a halt in front of the wall. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide with fear. "No! Oh God no!" She whispered looking for a latter or any form of an escape route or a weapon. She found none.

She turned and faced the entrance of the alley, the guards were there walking slowly towards her, smiling cruelly. As they got closer she saw their lust filled eyes, but not the good romantic kind of lust, the bad, evil, 'I'm gonna rape you' kind. She needed to find a way on the rooftops _**NOW**_!

"Aww what's wrong? No latter?" One taunted

The other two laughed.

"Little birdie lost her wings?" Another said after he stopped laughing.

She clenched her hands in to fists and attempted to punch the one who'd spoken first.

He dodged easily while grabbing her arm and twisted it behind her back.

She yelled in pain. Then she tried to elbow him in the ribs with her free arm, but he grabbed that one too. So now what could she do? The man, who was about eight inches taller, and more muscular then her held both her arms behind her in a death grip. She struggled, but her attempts were futile. All that did was make them laugh, so she screamed for help, which earned her a few slaps on the face. With the last slap her bottom lip busted open and blood started running down her chin at the left corner of her mouth.

This only seemed to make them laugh even more. Then they finally decided to start undressing her. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know how to work a zipper.

"C'mon it can't be that hard to figure out!" complained the man holding her.

She mentally smiled and thanked Altaïr for not letting her take her jacket off when she'd asked. Where was Altaïr? _'Oh god! I hope he's all right!'_ she thought.

Then she noticed that the man had figured out how to undo the zipper. _'Oh crap!'_

"I got it!" He announced happily.

She began screaming again, hoping against hope that Altaïr would hear her, "**ALTAïR! HELP ME! PLEA…**"

The man silenced her by punching her, causing her head to snap to the side then slump forward unconscious. Blood dripped from her mouth.

"You killed her!" the third man said to the second.

"No, she's just unconscious." He answered coolly while trying to remove Emma's jacket. "Besides, it's easier this way. Now she won't fight back or scream."

"_Can't_ you mean." A voice said from the rooftop above them.

The three guards looked at Altaïr.

He was crouched down at the very edge of the rooftop. Before they could react he jumped down on the third guard and stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade.

The second man unsheathed his sword and advanced on him, while the first man dropped Emma and waited to see if he would need to help.

However, once Altaïr killed the second guard, the first guard didn't have enough time to pull out his sword before Altaïr slit his throat.

Altaïr sheathed his short sword and ran to Emma's side. He winced at Emma's face, her nose had begun to bleed along with her mouth and split lip, but luckily nothing appeared to be broken.

He was mentally strangling himself for not finding her sooner; heck he shouldn't have even told her to run. He should've known some guards would follow her. If she hadn't screamed for him to help her, he probably wouldn't have found her in time.

"Emma?" He cooed softly, while wiping the blood away.

She didn't even make a noise.

He sighed as he slipped her jacket back on, then he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the alley. It was already starting to get dark out; they needed to get out of the city tonight! He walked as fast as he could, trying to put some distance between himself and Emma, and the dead bodies of the guards. He knew that some of the peasants would run and tell some living guards that, _an assassin had killed someone!_Finally he turned into an alley that was about a 'block' away from the entrance/exit to the city. He needed her awake for them to leave.

He sat her on a crate, but kept an arm around her waist to keep her from falling over. "Emma…Emma, I needed you to wake up now."

Nothing.

He checked to see if she still had a heart beat, thankfully she did. "Emma…" He said softly and shook her slightly.

Again nothing.

"Emma!" He said sharply.

She moaned and opened her eyes, "Altaïr?" She was close enough to see under his hood.

He smiled slightly.

"Altaïr you saved me!" She said sitting up fully alert.

"Of course I did," He replied with a chuckle. "Didn't you think I…"

However, her swift movements halted his words. Before he realized her intention, she'd slipped her arms around his neck, and pressed her mouth to his.

Altaïr sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, which was a mistake because it filled his head with her intoxicating scent. He subconsciously leaned closer to deepen the kiss.

She tasted like honey, warm and sweet, and he wanted the kiss to go on forever. But all too soon, her body stiffened then pulled away.

"Oh my God!" She whispered turning her head away so he couldn't see her face, but not before he saw her shocked expression. "I shouldn't have done that. But it's just…I was so relived to be out of those men's hands and so grateful that…" She took a deep, shaky breath. "I just kind of spaced out there for a second, and I'm sorry."

"No harm done." He managed to say in a voice he barely recognized. His body was still humming from the kiss, he tried to forget what just happened, but his attempt was futile. He closed his eyes for a second, cursing his miserable luck. Now he had a distraction he didn't need, a memory he didn't want.

The honeyed taste of her mouth.

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter. To those of you that think Altair and Emma's relationship is moving to fast, pipe down. This kiss was a total accident on their part. And I don't belive anything happens in the fifth chapter, but I havn't read it in a while, so I could be mistaken.

**(1) **I got this from Pirates of the Carribean 2: Dead man's Chest, so it belongs to them. I just borrowed it because it fit so well in my story.

**(2) **I put it so Altair didn't know how to work a zipper because in his time there weren't any zippers. It just made more sence that way.

Please push that little blue button to let me know what ya think. I love getting reviews, I got a folder just for them that way I can save them. Plus they make me want to get the next chapter up quicker. So please R&R.

Potzy375


	5. Escape and then Camp?

-Unlikely Hero

-Chapter Five: On To Masyaf - Part One

Thanks to all who reviewed!! I love reviews they brighten my day, same as I brighten Gaignun Girl's day when I update!! I know this chapter isn't very long but it'll keep you entertained while I write and type chapter six. So yes people there will be a little wait, and for that I am deeply sorry. Well enough of my 'Jawin', on with the chapter!!

* * *

Altaïr stood and looked around, then held his right hand out to her, "C'mon we got to get moving."

She reached out and grabbed his hand.

He pulled her to her feet before whispering, "We need to get out of here and then get to Masyaf."

She nodded, "Okay."

"So we are going to pretend that you are my…um…wife, okay?"

"Okay."

"But first I need to find my horse." He whistled softly and there was an answering nicker. Then a dark brown horse with a white blaze from its forehead to its muzzle and white socks that went half way up to its knees came trotting over. When it came into the light of the moon Emma noticed its mane and tail were a pure white.

"He's beautiful!! What's his name?"

"Basil."

"What does it mean?"

"Brave."

"The perfect name for him, I'm sure."

Altaïr nodded, "Sometimes he's a little too brave, but he's saved my life a number of times, so I'm grateful." He rubbed Basil's nose affectionately.

She smiled and nodded. Then ran her hand down Basil's neck.

Basil turned his head away from Altaïr to sniff her arm.

She smiled and rubbed the white blaze on his face.

Basil nickered again and then nuzzled her cheek.

Emma giggled

Altaïr watched her; usually Basil didn't like anybody but him. There was something about her that drew people in and they ended up liking her. He figured it was her character, the way her smile was right on the surface, just waiting for a reason to come out. He remembered that he used to be like that, but years of being an assassin and killing people had darkened his light heart. It turned him into a hollow shell. To be an assassin you should never show emotion, especially while you're on a mission, because if your heart stops you from killing someone, it'd be your head on a stick. He swallowed as Emma laughed again while Basil nuzzled her arm.

"Emma, we need to get going." He whispered.

She nodded, "Okay."

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Um…maybe, but I wanna try by myself first."

He nodded and backed away from the stirrup.

She put her left foot in and grabbed the horn and the back of the saddle and then jumped. She got about halfway up, but her hands slipped and she came tumbling back down.

Altaïr caught her under the arms as she fell backwards. He straightened her then asked, "Now do want my help?"

She nodded embarrassed, but thankfully it was too dark for him to see her now pink cheeks.

"Do what you did before, but this time I'll make sure you don't fall. Then I'll get on behind you."

"Okay." She grabbed the saddle horn and the back, and put her foot in the stirrup. "Ready?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him.

He nodded, "Yeah." He stood behind her, readying himself to steady her if she fell…well actually _when_ she fell.

She looked forward again, "Okay, here I go…" She pulled on the saddle and jumped. Once again she only got half way up then started to fall backwards.

Altaïr was ready though; he reached up and pushed on her back until she got her right leg up and over the saddle.

She smiled and looked down at him. Unfortunately his face wasn't visible because of his hood.

"Take your foot out of the stirrup and get as far forward as you can in the saddle."

She did as he said, then he put his foot in the stirrup and reached around her to grab the saddle horn and gripped the back of the saddle and swung himself up behind her.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" He asked while adjusting his robes.

She nodded, "Yeah, but only twice though, and I was allowed to have my feet in the stirrups. So I'm kind of afraid I'm gonna fall off." She turned her head to look behind her at his face.

He appeared to be thinking. Finally he said, "Stay close to me. You can lean back against me if you need to."

She slid back towards him, her hips in between his thighs. "I still feel as if I'm going to fall."

"Um…would you care if I held you around the waist?"

"What?!" She asked alarmed, not truly understanding.

"To keep you from falling."

"Oh, that's fine I guess."

He snaked his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest. She could feel his stomach moving in and out with each breath he took.

"Better?" He whispered, his mouth only a few centimeters from her ear.

She swallowed hard as her stomach twisted into a knot from anxiety. "Yeah."

Then without another word he grabbed the reins in his right hand and tapped Basil's flanks. Basil walked forward, towards the gates obediently. Once they reached them he whispered in her ear, "Remember we are married, if they ask any questions, let me answer."

She nodded.

Then the guard that looked in charge held up his hand, "Halt."

Altaïr pulled Basil's reins up to stop him.

Once they stopped the guard walked around to stand beside them. "Where you two headed so late at night?" He sneered.

"Jerusalem." Altaïr answered in a calm innocent voice.

"What for?"

"To go home, we only came here to get married."

"Is that right?" He glanced at Emma.

"Yes, now if you please, we're rather eager to get home." Even though he was focused on the guard, he felt Emma stiffen in his arm. He glanced at her face and it held a panicked expression. Her eyes were fixed straight a head at the three other guards. When he looked at them he realized why she looked scared. The three had their swords out and were slowly making their way towards them.

"No one leaves the city at night." The guard said curtly.

Altaïr looked at him again with narrowed eyes, "I've never heard that law before…so I don't intend to follow it." Then he kicked Basil's flanks and they took off, nearly running down the three guards in the process. Unfortunately, they managed to jump out of the way.

They galloped for a long while, and then finally Altaïr slowed Basil to a stand still. He dismounted and led Basil off to the side of the road. He ground tied him then turned to Emma.

"What are we doing?" She asked looking around.

"Making camp for the night. Do you want help getting down?"

"Camp?"

"Yes," He paused before asking. "Are you not tired?"

"A little."

"Well then…do you want help getting down?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He reached up and grasped her waist and lifted her off. When he set her on the ground she swayed. He tightened his hold on her waist and she grabbed a hold of the front of his robes.

"What is wrong?" He questioned concerned and wondering if one of the guards managed to injure her without him knowing or realizing it.

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's just my legs…they feel like _jell-o_." **(1)**

"_Jell-o_?" **(2)**

"They're weak and wobbly."

"Oh…it's to be expected. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I think so."

He let go and she swayed again. So he gripped her waist again, "I thought you said you've ridden a horse before?" He asked with accusing eyes.

"I have, just, I've never galloped, or ridden that long. Plus it was two years ago when I did."

"And you neglected to mention that why?"

"You didn't ask _when_ I'd ridden one, only if I _had_ ridden one."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Women," under his breath.

"What?" She asked glaring at him. (She'd really heard him.)

"Nothing! So are you better _now_?"

She let go of his robes, "Yes."

He released her waist, "Good. I need to go and find wood for the fire, but you will remain here. Understand?"

"Yes."

"If you try to run I will find you, and believe me, the consequences will be severe."

"Oooo, I'm shaking in my sneakers," She said sarcastically, and then added seriously, "Relax Altaïr, I'm not going to run. There are probably thieves out there."

"Yes, there are thieves out, we just passed some two miles back, but I will have returned before then."

She nodded, "Fine."

Then he turned and disappeared into the night.

* * *

So there it is people, hope you enjoyed it. I know nothing really happened this one was just kind of a filler to get them on their way to Masyaf.

**(1)** I do **not** own _Jell-o,_ it belongs to someone smarter then me. LOL

**(2)** Altair obviously wouldn't know what _jell-o_ was...is because he'd never seen or tasted it before.

Again sorry about the shortness, and the fact that you have to wait a while for chapter Six but It'll be well worth the wait. I'm going to try to put something exciting in there, just for you people.

Potzy375 xD


	6. Ambushed

-Unlikely Hero

-Chapter Six: On To Masyaf – Part Two

Hey people!! I'm so sorry about the long wait, but after school got out it fell upon me to watch after my mommy. What fun!! But here it is!!

* * *

Emma sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Altaïr really needed to relax and laugh more often, he was too up tight.

He'd been gone for about two minutes now. Then Basil nickered at her. She turned around when he nudged her shoulder.

"What?"

He nuzzled her cheek.

She smiled and began rubbing his neck. "I guess Altaïr, spoils you, huh Basil?" She asked softly.

Basil snorted.

She frowned, "I feel like I've done this before."

"You did just pet him in the city."

She jumped and turned around to see Altaïr approaching. "No not that, this…" She motioned to everything by spinning in a circle, "…everything. I just feel like I've gone through this whole situation before."

He stared at her…well…he might've been, she couldn't tell because of the dark. Then he knelt down a put the wood he had collected on to a pile. He collected some rocks and put them into a circle around the wood, and then he reached into one of his pouches and withdrew a piece of flint. He started the fire and put the flint away and then stood up again.

"I am going to gather some extra wood, you…"

" 'Stay right here'. Yeah I know." She finished while rolling her eyes.

"Do you know how to remove a saddle?"

"No, but how hard could it be?"

With the fire going she saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a sly grin. "While I am gone you can unload Basil, and remove his saddle. When I return I will rub him down."

Emma nodded, "Okay."

He turned and walked into the night once more.

She sighed and turned to Basil, "Okay boy, lets get all this stuff off you so you can relax."

Basil merely put his head down and began to munch on some dried up grass.

"Glad to see you're on board." She said while removing the rolled up blanket and the saddlebags, which were very heavy, and set them next to the fire. After that she unbuckled the saddle and started to slip it off Basil's back. Unfortunately, she didn't know how much saddles weight, so when it finally slid off; she ended up falling over backwards, with the saddle on her torso and lap. She laid there for several moments in a daze from hitting her head.

Then Altaïr's hooded head came into view and she closed her eyes. The weight of the saddle suddenly disappeared.

"Emma?" He called urgently. How much more foolish could he have been? He should've told her to just wait by the fire. "Emma, please!" He knelt next to her and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Emma, open your eyes!" He pleaded.

She opened them slowly. She saw his face so full of worry and compassion, she barely recognized him.

"Emma, I am…" He began to apologize, but she cut him off.

"Turns out it was harder than I thought." She whispered with a smile.

He didn't return it, but instead removed his hand. "How's your head?" He asked becoming the emotionally detached Altaïr once more.

"Throbbing but I'll be fine." She sat up and looked around. The wood that Altaïr had collected was scattered about their camp.

"You should stay laying down."

"Says the person that told me to unsaddle his horse." She said teasingly.

He took it seriously and adverted his gaze. "My apologies Emma. I should not have told you to do that."

"Ya think?"

He flushed slightly.

She saw and sighed. "Sorry I tend to get a bit bitchy when I slam my head into the ground, and this is the second time, remember?"

"Yes, allow me to apologize for, Malik, as well."

"Neh, it's fine." She rubbed the already forming lump on the back of her head. "As long as there's no blood I'll be okay."

He nodded then stood and pulled her to her feet. "I will finish with, Basil. You go and wait for me by the fire. I will only be a few moments."

"Okey dokey." She walked over to the fire, and instead of sitting down she began to gather up the wood that he had dropped.

He watched her for a moment. She could not seem to sit still, he observed; she always needed to be doing something. He sighed then picked up the saddle and set it on a log. Then he removed Basil's bridle and draped it across the saddle. When he arrived back at the fire the wood he'd collected was stacked on a nice, neat pile.

"I know you told me to just sit here, but when I'm nervous I can't sit still." She explained.

He didn't say anything, just sat across the fire from her.

She looked up at the sky. The night was clear so the stars were visible. It was beautiful, except it was freezing. She remembered reading it in a book that it was extremely hot during the day and extremely cold during the night in the Middle East. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She shivered involuntarily and Altaïr noticed.

"Are you cold?"

"What? No, I'm fine."

He raised his eyebrows slightly, "So was that shiver out of fear then?"

She glared at him, "No, I'm not cold or scared." Her stomach growled, "But I am hungry."

He smirked while he reached into one of his pouches and with drew a package. He tossed it over the fire to her.

She caught it with a puzzled look at him. "What's this?" She asked putting her knees down to lay the package on her lap.

"Smoked ham and bread. I got it while you waited for me on the bench." He adverted his gaze at the memory of what happened.

She didn't appear to want to acknowledge it and carried on with the conversation casually, "Is this all there is?" She asked as she undid the string and opened the cloth to reveal a hunk of meat and two dinner sized rolls.

"Of that, yes, but I have dried jerky in my saddle bags."

"How long till we get to Masyaf?"

He smirked, "Do not worry we have enough food for the journey." He stated as if reading her mind.

She looked down at the food for a moment, and then as if deciding, she tore the meat in half, and then threw a half of the meat and a roll to him.

He caught them easily, then eyed her curiously.

"What? I don't like eating alone." She stated shrugging slightly. "And you never answered my question."

"Three days." He answered taking a bite of the ham.

"That long? On the game it only took you a couple of minutes, even if you took the long way. **(1) **Which I usually do." She could tell he didn't understand what she'd said, but he didn't ask any questions. She took a bite of the meat. "This is delicious!" She exclaimed and devoured the rest of it hungrily; it wasn't until she'd taken a bite, that she realized just how hungry she really was. Then she gobbled down the dinner roll. Once finished she looked at Altaïr.

He was chewing his ham, and watching her silently.

She swallowed suddenly aware of how dumb she must've looked eating that fast. "Sorry, I haven't had anything all day."

He didn't say anything.

The wind picked up suddenly, along with a cold draft. She brought her knees up and hugged them again, trying to keep warm. She also tried to hide it from Altaïr, that she was, in fact, freezing. Unfortunately, she shivered again.

His keen eyes saw it. He stood and started towards his bedroll, but before he reached it a knife embedded itself in his right thigh. He yelled out in pain, well actually it was more like an angry growl. He looked down at the hilt protruding from his leg, as five men emerged form the brush surrounding their camp.

"Altaïr!" Emma shouted as she stood and ran towards him.

She reached him as he attempted to pull out the knife. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was set at a grimace.

He pulled on the knife wanting it out so he could fight, but it hurt tremendously when he tried, so he decided to leave it in. "It is almost certainly stuck in my bone." He explained, "We will have to wait to pull it out."

"Why not now?" She asked.

"I may pass out from the pain."

Someone laughed, "Nice job, Zahid. It looks as if he is in a remarkable amount of pain."

They both glared at him.

"Look at him he is scarcely able to stay on his feet." He continued.

Emma looked at Altaïr again. It was true, he was trying to keep the weight off his right leg causing him to weave…a lot. She grabbed a hold of his arm to steady him and keep him from falling.

The man laughed again, "That's right, use your woman for help. We should see how well she fights." He suggested looking her over and taking in her clothes.

"You will not touch her!" Altaïr shot back venomously.

"We shall see." The man said slyly.

"What do you want?"

"Is it not obvious?"

Altaïr's eyes narrowed.

"We want your life."

"Why? What have I done to you?"

"You killed our leader today or do you not remember?"

"There were two different assassinations today, I only performed one of them. Who was your leader?"

"Majid Ra'id."

"He was not the one that I killed."

The man shrugged, "It makes no difference."

"It makes a huge difference!" Emma yelled.

"Be quiet you unworthy…"

"Unworthy! I'll have you know that I'm…"

"Silence!"

She looked up at Altaïr, "I'm getting tired of being told that." She said referring to Malik again.

He looked down at her

"Now you both shall die…have at them!"

Emma watched in horror as all five men started towards them, swords drawn.

**(1)** I was refuring to if you choose to take the kingdom, instead of going strait there.

Okay there is was, now all you got to do is wait for the next one. I'll try to get it up faster this time. My mom requires all my attention ALL DAY LONG!! but enough of that, you got to push that little blue button and review!!


	7. Battles and Wounds

-Unlikely Hero

-Chapter Seven: Battles and Wounds

-WARNING!!- This chapter contains intense violence along with blood and gore. So if you're squeamish…read it any way!! HAHA!! Like I'd tell you not to read it, but seriously Emma is kind of out of character at the beginning, so don't rip off my head. It's part of the story, and don't forget not everything is as it seems.

* * *

Altaïr drew his sword and short blade and handed the short blade to Emma. "Learn how to use this quickly!" He told her then blocked a blow from one of the men.

She stood frozen, staring at the short blade. '_I've used this before!_' She thought, and then looked at Altaïr fending off three of the men, then at the two other men advancing on her. It was then that the feeling of intense hatred and confidence swept over her. She knew how to use this blade.

One man advanced on her expecting an easy kill, but he was wrong. He swung his sword at her neck, intending to decapitate her, but she ducked and stabbed him in the left foot. He yelled in pain and looked down at her shocked.

She stood suddenly, pulling the short blade out of his foot and running it up his leg, to his torso, and eventually to his neck. Blood splattered as he fell. She knew he was dead even before he hit the ground.

She turned to the other man with a cold gleam in her eyes. '_Where'd this hatred and skill come from?_' She thought while dodging the other man's swing. His next swing she blocked then kicked him in the abdomen. While he was doubled over she stabbed him in the back, and then in the back of the neck. He too crumpled to the ground, while blood sprayed over her pants and jacket.

She turned to help Altaïr; only to find that one of the men was making a jab for her. She tried to jump out of the way in time, but he still managed to slice her left side.

The man grinned and laughed maniacally.

She glared at him and took a swing at his throat.

He barely managed to lean back in time. He stopped smiling and laughing immediately, and glared back at her.

She smirked, taunting him.

He charged her again and she dodged intending to slice his back, but he suddenly elbowed her wound.

The blow brought her to a knee, clinging to her side. "You cheat!" She ground out finally.

" 'All is fair in love and war'. " He quoted. **(1) **

She'd heard that saying many times from her older brothers, Mathew and Chad, while playing games and usually it was them against her.

He swung at her while she was down, but she rolled to the side and sliced his leg. As he clutched at his wound she chanced a look at Altaïr.

He was holding his own, but his wounded leg was causing problems. She could tell.

She turned back to her opponent and when he came up to attack her she dodged and easily sliced his side then his throat in rapid succession.

He clutched at it making gurgling noises. Trying desperately to stop the bleeding, she watched him with a perilous gleam in her eyes. He eventually sunk to the ground dead.

She tore her eyes away from him to look at Altaïr. He'd managed to kill Zahid, and was now fending off the leader of the little band of idiots. He was lying on the ground, propped up on his left elbow, deflecting blow after blow from the man.

She snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back of the neck. A few drops of blood managed to land on her face. The man sunk to his knees and she removed the blade and pushed him to the side. He landed in the grass with a soft thud. She looked at him for a few moments and took a deep breath, then turned her gaze on Altaïr while wiping the blood from her face.

He was staring at her in shock, his sword still raised to defend himself from the leaders blows.

She swallowed, "Is something wrong?" She asked finally growing uneasy from his gaze.

He lowered his sword and laid it on the ground. "Emma, where…?" He paused.

She shook her head, "I have no idea."

He nodded then his eyes fell on her sliced jacket and the blood that continued to soak it. "You're hurt." He noted.

"Just a scratch." She dismissed his concern with a shrug.

"We need to stop the bleeding."

"You're the one with a knife sticking out of your leg, you first."

"Fine, but quickly."

"Okay, so, after it's out what do I do?" She asked setting the short blade down on the ground, next to his sword.

He reached a hand behind himself and pulled a tube out of a loop in his belt. "Go in my saddle bags and you will find a roll of linen and pieces of clothe. Bring them to me."

She got them and gave them to him.

"I may pass out so listen very carefully. First, you must clean the wound using the substance in this tube and a cloth, not the linen."

She nodded once.

"Then you take a clean cloth and place it over the wound and wrap linen around it."

"Okay, do you want me to pull it out?"

He nodded, "Don't stop pulling, even if I yell. No matter what, this knife must come out." He said with such intensity, she couldn't look away for several moments.

"Right." She nodded and grabbed the hilt of the knife as he rolled onto his left hip and curled his left leg up under his right thigh for better support and stayed propped up on his left arm. "Ready, Altaïr?"

He nodded once.

She began pulling, it didn't budge.

He yelled out, and then bit down on his left sleeve.

Finally it moved out a little, and she saw him go limp as he rolled onto his back slightly. '_At least now he's not in pain._' Finally the knife came free and she threw it aside. "Now to clean it and wrap it…uh oh. How though? Am I supposed to wrap it over his pants or…" Her face paled, and not from the loss of blood neither. "Oh dear God! I have to pull your pants down!!" She yelled at him.

Since he was unconscious he didn't answer.

"Forgot to mention that little detail didn't you? Why you self-absorbed, egotistical, insufferable, jackass!"

Again nothing from him.

She sighed with her hands on her hips, "Fine. I guess it's better that you're unconscious, for your sake and mine."

She knelt next to him and undid his belt. '_They wore underwear during this time right? They did on the game._' She sighed and pulled down his pants.

She quickly cleaned and wrapped his wound, then proceeded to pull them back up by rolling him from side to side. As she was buckling his belt on again his eyes opened.

She froze watching him with her hands still tightening it.

"I passed out." He stated without looking at her. When he finally spotted her his eyes sparked with confusion. "What are you doing?"

She swallowed and quickly finished buckling it. "I cleaned and wrapped it. So you're now on your way to healing." She said making her voice sound as much at ease as possible.

His eyes widened as he understood, "You removed my…?"

"Just pulled them down a little, no big deal."

He swallowed and sat up. "Not bad." He commented examining her handy work. Obviously he didn't want to continue on with the other subject. He looked at her side, then her face. "You're pale, we need to care for your wound. Sit in front of me with your left side towards me."

She did, and sat Indian style; glad he didn't dwell on the fact she pulled his pants down.

"Okay remove this," he tugged on her jacket.

"It's a jacket." She commented, pulling it off and setting it next to her.

"And then you have to take off…I mean…roll up your tunic."

"In my time we call it a shirt." She said while rolling it up to reveal a gash about five inches long, half and inch wide, and half an inch deep on her left side.

As he examined it he sighed, "Emma."

"What?" She sat ridged, awkward, and self-conscious of her exposed mid-section.

"I am afraid to say it, but it appears I will have to sew it shut, or it will not heal properly."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I am not."

She sighed then winced, "Fantastic! The first time I need stitches I'm in a place where there's no anesthetic. Unbelievable!" She said angrily.

"I am sorry."

"Pah," She waved a hand dismissing his apology. "It's not your fault, it's one of the dead guys' fault."

As he poured the green liquid onto the cloth and cleaned her wound he asked, "You have never used a short blade before, have you?" He guessed glancing up at her.

She shook her head, "No, but I had the strangest feelings while I was fighting."

"Feelings?"

"Yeah."

"What kinds?"

"Well…" She winced, "…hatred was defiantly one of them, but I had no reason for it. I mean sure, I was mad at them, but hatred? I've never felt that way before. And there was confidence at one point, like I knew that they couldn't touch me, and then…" She stopped.

He looked up at her face after a moment and stopped.

"…And then I knew…I knew how to use the short blade, like I'd trained with it all my life. It was the strangest and most exhilarating feeling in my life." She sighed and put her head in her hands, "I'm a horrible person. I should feel bad about killing those men, even just a little bit, but I don't."

Altaïr watched her silently, his face free of all emotion. Finally he said, "You are not a horrible person, Emma. If anybody is horrible it's them, or even me. I am an assassin remember?"

"But you kill to keep the peace." She said lowering her hands and turning her head to look at him.

"And you killed to keep yourself and me alive. What you did was noble. You should feel honor not regret. Those men could have lived happy lives if they had not followed us. As far as I am concerned they brought their deaths upon themselves." He paused for a moment to let her think about what he'd said, and then he continued. "You are not a horrible person, Emma. You never could be."

She smiled at him, blushing slightly, "Thanks, Altaïr."

He swallowed and nodded, then continued to clean her wound.

"Hey, I thought assassin's were supposed to be observant?" She asked suddenly.

"They are." He said without looking at her.

"Well, then, how come those men snuck up on us so easily?" She asked watching him.

He didn't answer right away but eventually he said, "I was distracted." And flushed slightly.

"Distracted by what?" She asked her brow furrowed in confusion, "It was just me and Basil here with you."

He didn't say anything, and she sighed. He finished cleaning her wound, and then reached into a pouch and withdrew a needle and thread. He pulled a burning stick from the fire and sterilized the needle. After that he threaded it and knotted one end. He looked at her, "Are you ready?"

She swallowed eyeing the needle. "I really hate needles." She stated, but nodded, "Go for it."

"Put your arm on my right shoulder."

"Why?"

"To keep it out of my way."

"Oh." She did as he said to the best of her extent, but the throwing knives there made it difficult. Finally she just curled her hand around his neck.

Twenty painful minutes and fourteen stitches later, he knotted the end of the thread, and cut the extra off with one of his throwing knives he got from his belt. Then he wrapped it with linen. When he finished he trimmed the extra and started knotting it.

"I wish the bastard that did this would come back to life just so I could kill him again. Only this time, I'd kill him slowly." She said.

He stopped and stared at her with humor in his eyes.

When she realized he'd stopped she turned her head to look at him. Her sapphire blue eyes locked onto his honey brown ones and she became acutely aware that his face was only inches from hers.

All the humor suddenly left his eyes and was replaced with something completely different…passion. His gaze flickered down to her lips for a fraction of a second.

Her heart rate skyrocketed and her breath came faster as he leaned closer.

He was testing to see if she drew away from him, when she didn't he drew closer still. He stopped with his lips only centimeters from hers.

She held her breath in anticipation and closed her eyes.

He swallowed hoping this decision wasn't a wrong one. He leaned forward more pressing his lips to hers, gently at first, then more forcefully as the warmth between them exploded into a hot fire.

* * *

**(1) **I wasn't sure if this quote was known at this time. If not sorry, it just fit into my story.

Okay sorry I took so long, but I was busy. Ever since I turned Sixteen (YAY!! I had a birthday on June 14!!) my mom has been making me take her EVERYWHERE!! I've actually had this done since before my birthday, and I am sincerely sorry. Also I am Sorry for the terrible cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist stopping there. And yea I did change the chapter titles, I like titles that desribes what happens in the chapter that way I remember what I wrote. Sometimes I forget. Well Okay time for you people to review and tell me what ya think!!

Potzy375 ;)


	8. Lavender Lust

-Unlikely Hero

- This chapter is dedicated to Nitrostrike, who finally PMed me and made me start writing again. So thanks to her you all can enjoy another chapter.

-Chapter Eight: Lavender Lust

* * *

He released the knot, forgetting about it completely as his right hand settled on the ground supporting him so he could lean forward more. His left hand went up to cup the nape of her neck.

She could feel the absence of his ring finger as he caressed her neck and face. Her hand that already encircled his neck pulled him closer still.

He used his tongue to lick her lips.

She parted them slightly, and his tongue plunged into her mouth curling, coaxing hers to reply. She did and sighed with pleasure.

He pulled her closer, not liking the space between them.

'_Oh man, this is bad._' She thought. '_He's a fictional character for Christ's sake. This shouldn't feel so good._' Her eyes opened with a snap and she pulled away and removed her hand. Her breath was coming in gasps, and she noticed his was too.

"I'm sorry did I offend you?" He asked removing his hand as well.

She shook her head, "No, it's just…I don't know." She adverted her eyes from his not wanting to tell him the reason.

"Did you not like it?"

She looked at him abruptly, "No! I mean yes, I did, but it wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't?"

She flushed. She never did like talking about these things except with her mother and the occasional time with her father. "Us, you know, having…" She couldn't say the word.

He nodded looking at the ground.

"This is actually supposed to be a game, and us getting involved would only complicate things when I find a way to get out of it."

"You are right I am sorry, I should not have kissed you."

"You don't have to apologize, you shouldn't actually. I enjoyed it." She smiled slightly and shrugged.

He looked up at her face again and smirked. "You did, did you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that was only my second kiss, if you'll believe you're the only person I've ever kissed."

"Honestly?" He asked his eyebrows rising. "Some women already have kids by the time they are as old as you."

"Well it's considered bad if a women has kids at 18, for me anyway. It's 21 or older when they do, that's considered…I don't know…more principled, I suppose."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"You seem deprived."

She shrugged, "I live in a small community." And that was the truth of it. The kids and the teenagers like her weren't allowed to go far from the little town; a parent always accompanied them if they did. Which is why she'd never been kissed till coming here, she's never had the opportunity to. Not that she had a boyfriend or anything. She knew all the boys close to her age, and they were all considered almost like brothers. There was only like 170 people or so in her little community. She knew practically everybody. There weren't hardly any girls either, which she considered a little weird, and not only that, if you were found by yourself, an older member of the community would escort you, you could say, all the way home. It was strange to say the least.

"How does that explain you being deprived?"

"Well everybody, and by everybody, I mean the older people, watch out for me, so even if I do, do something I get into trouble. So it's just easier not to do anything. Which is why I wanted to play _Assassin's Creed_ in the first place."

"_Assassin's Creed_?"

"That's the title of the game, well the title of this place actually, that I was going to play when I took a nap. I thought I told you before?"

"I think you may have, but I just do not remember."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Emma hated these so she said. "What are going to do with those men, well their bodies anyway?"

"Leave them where they are."

She nodded, "So we going to get some sleep now, cause after that I'm rather tired." but she thought '_They should be buried, but I guess we can't dig without shovels…heck we can't dig at all!_'

"Yes, we should get an early start in case anymore of them are following us."

"That would be bad." She said rolling down her shirt and standing. She was about to put on her jacket again when she noticed the blood splatters on it, her pants, and her shirt. "Damn it, that's just great."

He watched her as she examined her clothes.

"Now people will know I killed somebody, and I'm sure all the other Assassin's won't kill me when they see me neither. They'll think I'm dangerous or something."

"With that short blade you are. They would all be impressed with what you know. You know more than some novices. You could already be an 'Apprentice'."

"So I would already have my finger removed right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but women are not permitted to join the brotherhood."

She scowled and said angrily, "Why not? As you can see we are perfectly capable of defending ourselves. Seems a pity not to use us; it would be the perfect cover. Nobody would suspect a woman."

"Emma, relax. I agree with you but it is not my place to suggest anything, even if it would help the brotherhood. I am only a 'Warrior' in rank."

"That's ridiculous."

"Yes, but it is true. No c'mon it's time for bed. Can you help me up?"

"Can you get up?" she asked while slipping into her jacket.

"Of course." He held his hand up to her and she grabbed it and hauled him to his feet. He took a step and nearly fell to the ground.

She put his arm around her shoulders and gripped him around the waist, "Here lean on me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She brought him back over to their fire and sat him on the ground.

"I've only got the one blanket, so you can have it." He said.

She glanced at the blanket a few feet away and then back to him. "But won't you be cold? I mean, you did get stabbed too. Blood loss and everything, you've gotta be cold."

"I am fine."

"Oh, for heavens sake, don't be ridiculous. We'll share, okay?"

"I do not think that would be a wise decision."

"Why?"

"Because the blanket is made for one person. If we were to share we would have to be…"

"_Spooning_."

He made a confused face before he finished, "Lying very close to one another."

"Yeah that's what '_spooning_' is."

"Hmm. Are you sure you are okay with me lying so close to you? Especially after I kissed you?"

"I'll be fine as long as you don't try anything."

"I would not dream of it, unless you asked it of me."

"That's comforting." She mumbled as she went and grabbed the blanket and brought it over to him. She sat next to him and laid the blanket on top of them. "Man you weren't kidding when you said it was small." She said as she scooted closer to him.

"I do not kid. Lay next to me like you did last night."

She did and the blanket finally covered them both. She took a deep breath of his scent. Horses, dirt, blood, and man. She smiled to herself and snuggled closer to him. He seemed to be radiating heat, and she was freezing. She felt him take a deep breath.

"What is it that makes you smell this way?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Your hair. It smells like some sort of flower."

"Oh that's my shampoo. It's called '_Lavender Lust_'. Do you like it?" **(1)**

He took another deep breath, closing his eyes as he did. "Yes."

She smiled, "Get some sleep, Altaïr." Then she too closed her eyes and let the dark void of sleep take her.

* * *

**(1)**Lavender Lust is an actual shampoo. It's a Vo5 brand and I do not own that. I just really love the smell of it. I would definitely recommend it to anyone that can find it. It is simply amazing.

Hey people what's up? I know you are all very, very pissed at me for not updating. And I wish I had a better reason other then I was being lazy. But thanks to a swift kick in the pants from my good friend Nitrostrike, I am back and hopefully ready for action. Thanks again for that Nitro!! I can't promise the next chapter will be up soon, but I can promise to try harder then I have been the last couple of what was it months? Yesh. Sorry again.

But good news about me that has absolutely nothing to do with the story is...I'm finally getting my car!! AND I get to say at the Mercer county fair with my friend/cousin Amanda!! WHOOPEE!!

Okay done with that. I will totally understand if any of you decide to yell at me in your review. I will reply to everyone who reviews, I always do and personally apologize. If you don't want an apology just say so in the review as a PS and I won't. But please please at least review!! I need them to make my story better if need be!!


	9. I BEG Your Pardon?

-Unlikely Hero

-So finally I've gotten the time to write this. It's a little short, and Emma kinda goes out of character for a little bit, but I believe her outburst will be beneficial. Also in this chapter is my own version of why Abbas hates Altaïr. Enjoy!!

-Chapter Nine: I BEG your pardon?

Emma opened her eyes to the blistering sun. She moaned as she closed them again and buried her face into a rock hard, robe covered chest.

"You are finally awake."

She shook her head, "No I'm not."

His chest shook slightly with a chuckle, "Come now, Emma, we must move on. Help me up."

"Fine." She sat up and wiped her eyes with her hand, "I hate mornings. I hate them more than authority figures." She stood up and pulled Altaïr to his feet. "Can you walk on your own now?"

"Yes, I believe so."

She nodded and banked the fire then rolled the blanket back up. "How are we gonna saddle Basil?"

"Very slowly."

She smiled at his humor. Who said assassins were strict? They liked to joke like everyone else. Sometimes.

So with her help Altaïr saddled Basil and they road once again for Masyaf. They stopped every once in a while to let Basil rest, but otherwise they spent the whole day riding, and camped at night. As was such for the last couple of days, until today Altaïr said they would reach Masyaf in the late afternoon.

"What if Al Mualim decides to kill me?" She asked from her place in front of him in the saddle.

He didn't answer.

"You would try to convince him otherwise, right? I mean, you wouldn't let him kill me…right?"

Again nothing.

She looked back at him.

His eyes were half closed and he seemed to be in a daze. His shoulders were slumped and he held the reins loosely in his hands.

"Altaïr? You feeling okay?"

He looked at her, "If that were to happen there would be nothing I could do, but I would try."

She stared at him for a moment then she said, "Well I guess that's all a girl can ask for." She smiled at him trying to cheer him up. "Who knows, maybe in order to get sent back to my time I need to die, then it would be a good thing you couldn't stop it."

He hesitated for a minute then said, "I suppose." but he didn't return her smile.

They spent the next five hours in silence, and then when they were approaching a small pass through the rocks he said, "We are nearly there. Some of my brothers will be just a head, then soon we will reach the gates."

She took a deep breath, "Well I guess it doesn't matter if I'm ready or not, does it?"

He shook his head.

"Right, let's get this over with then."

He nudged Basil into a gallop and in no time they were approaching the gates to the city.

Before they even reached the gates an assassin guard stopped them.

"Stop, what is your business here?" He asked calmly, but with authority.

"That is between me and the master, brother." Altaïr said.

The guard's eyes narrowed with confusion as he tried to place the voice with a name and face, "Altaïr?"

He dismounted leaving her on Basil, "It's good to see you too, Abbas."

Abbas smiled, "Well this is a surprise. I did not know we could bring women back from missions."

She was staring at her hands but she could practically feel his eyes on her. When she looked up she was correct, he was studying her with almost black eyes. She knew from her sociology classes in High School that women in the middle east were not supposed to look men in the eyes, but where she came from it was impolite to not look at them.

His eyes narrowed, "She must come from some where far away. 'Fore she does not know her place."

"You would not believe me even if I told you. It is a rather unlikely story."

She glared down at him, "Hey! It's not a story, it's the truth."

"And I believe you, Emma." He asnwered quickly, looking up at her.

"She is extraordinarily spirited," Abbas said. "It's women like her that are always the best in bed."

Her mouth dropped open in shock, "I **_BEG_** your pardon?"

"Abbas." Altaïr warned, his voice deep and threating.

"You mean to tell me you did not bed the harlot?" He continued as if he didn't hear them.

"You are walking on fragile ground, brother. You would do well to stop before it crumbles beneath you, and you fall to your death."

"Too late." Emma said and slipped off Basil.

"Emma…" He reached out to grab her arm, but her glare stopped him.

"Don't even." She warned through clenched teeth.

He drew back mostly from shock, but some of it he knew was fear. Her eyes had changed from the soft sky baby blue he'd come to love staring into, to an icy blue white that sent chills down his spine. He knew then that Abbas was in for a huge surprise.

She stormed up to Abbas her hands clenched into fists.

He merely crossed his arms and gave her a dull stare.

This only made her blood boil even more. First he insults her, and then has the nerve to not even look as if he was sorry. "You sir, are a pompous jerk and an integration of everything foul on this earth. You know nothing about me, you know nothing about my life, and you know nothing about my situation. So I suggest you keep your forked tongue behind your teeth or I will be forced to rip it out." She didn't yell, she didn't even raise her voice; she knew she didn't have to in order for him to understand that this was not an idle threat.

His eyes narrowed and his lips formed a thin line.

"That's better." She turned and started back over to Basil and Altaïr, then she saw Altaïr's eyes widen. But not only that she heard the distinct sound of a sword being drawn. She whipped around and grabbed his hand that held the sword, preventing him from striking her. Then kneed him in the groin, and bashed him on the forehead with the hilt of his own sword.

Abbas fell to the ground groaning.

She knelt next to him and said in his ear, "And for your information, I'm still a virgin." Then she went back over to Altaïr.

She smiled at him warmly; her eyes back to the soft sky baby blue. "Can we go inside now?" She asked sweetly, as if nothing had happened.

He stared at her for a full ten seconds, then slowly a full-fledged smile creped on to his face as he attempted to hold back his laughter. Altaïr had seen many men downed by Abbas, him being one of the few exceptions, but if any of the other assassins found out about this, his reputation among the other brothers would decrease rapidly.

He helped her back up in the saddle then got on behind her. As they walked past Abbas he said, "You brought this humiliation on yourself, Abbas. You should learn when to hold your tongue."

"Especially when it's a woman you're talking about." She added.

They went through the gates and he steered Basil to a stable. There he dismounted and motioned for her to do the same. "From here we walk." He said while pulling off his saddlebags and slung them over his left shoulder.

"Can you make it all the way up there?" She asked, while sheilding her eyes from the sun's glare as she stared up at the towering castle.

"It does not hurt as much as it use to. I should be fine."

She nodded looking at him again, "Okay but if you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

"I will try to remember that." He said and started towards the castle.

She stood with her hands on her hips looking indignant. She knew that he wouldn't ask, his pride wouldn't alloy him to. "Men." She sighed and started after him.

* * *

So yay there it is. I know it's kind of short but I needed the chapter to stop there. Next chapter she will meet with Al Mualim, exciting isn't it. I've already got a good start to it. If my family doesn't bother me much today and if I don't loose my inspiration, I might get Chapter ten up today too!! Oh crap, my mom just started yelling. Argh!! Maybe I won't get it up today after all. Sighs and heads off to help mom

Potzy375 ;)


	10. Where do Your Loyalties Lie?

-Unlikely Hero

-Chapter Ten: Where do Your Loyalties Lie?

* * *

As they made their way up to the castle, Emma's stomach twisted into knots. When they reached the gate to go into the courtyard she stopped. Her heart was racing and she couldn't breath.

"Altaïr!" She gasped.

He stopped and turned to look at her, "What is wrong? Your side is not bothering you is it?"

She shook her head, "No it's not that."

He watched her expectantly.

"It's, I mean…I can't go in there."

"Emma, you have to, he has already been notified of your existence. If you were to run you would be hunted down and killed."

"By you?" she asked, suddenly angry.

His eyes darkened and narrowed, "No, I would be killed for allowing you to escape. Emma, you must understand. Above all else I am an assassin, and you hold an ample amount of knowledge about us. Knowledge, which in the wrong hands could destroy the brotherhood. You cannot expect me to just allow you to walk away."

She crossed her arms over her chest, her fear of meeting Al Mualim momentarily forgotten. "I can't believe that you would actually think I would tell anyone about the brotherhood!"

"Not willingly you wouldn't, but under torturous conditions who's to say that you will hold your tongue?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Obviously you know nothing about me."

"Maybe, but obviously you know nothing about our enemies way of torture. I do not doubt your loyalty to the brotherhood…" He paused then added. "…To me. I merely doubt your ability to withstand pain. Do you remember the stitches? That is like a simple brush of a feather compared to what they will do. Do you understand? Meeting Al Mualim whether he decides to let you live or kill you, would be a hundred times better then the fate that awaits you in enemy hands."

Her teeth clenched and unclenched as she glared at the ground. He was right. At least here, _**if**_ she'd be sentenced to death, it would no doubt be quick and hopefully painless. She took a deep breath and looked at him, "What do you think he will do with me?"

His face softened, "I am uncertain, but I believe he will let you live. You will probably just have to stay within the castle, to make sure you do not get captured."

"Well that's comforting," She sighed. "All right then, led the way."

He turned and headed inside.

The other assassins stopped to watch them as they walked. It was deafly silent and Emma started hyperventilating again. She looked around and panicked when she noticed that Altaïr was several feet ahead of her.

Some of the men in the direction she was walking eyed her with hungry eyes, others with suspicion. No doubt they were wondering why she was there, being led by Altaïr to their 'master'.

She dodged around them, as they refused to move. After she got halfway up she suddenly realized that she didn't know where Altaïr was. He'd been in front of her a second ago. The problem was they all basically looked the same, and to make matters worse all of them had started moving again. She stopped abruptly as a very tall, olive skinned assassin stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing? You should not be here!"

"I'm supposed to talk to Al Mualim." She attempted to step around him but he grabbed her arm.

"Women are not allowed to see the 'master'."

She glared at his hand for a moment with menace. "Take your hand off me." She said slowly.

"What did you say?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

She aimed her glare up at the man's face, "I said, 'Take. Your. Hand. Off. Me.' Now. Or are you too senile to understand plain speech?"

"Why you insolent little…"

"Nadim," Altaïr said sharply while approaching them. "Unhand her. She is to see Al Mualim."

"Told you so." She said as he released her arm.

"And for future reference, refrain from touching her, it will only end badly for you."

"Doubtful." Nadim muttered and walked off.

Altaïr raised an eyebrow before directing her towards the castle. Once they were inside he whispered, "And you must refrain form aggravating people. It will not make your stay here a pleasant one if everyone hates you."

She looked at him, "Sorry, but they always start it."

"That may be, but you must not rely on violence alone to get their respect. You must treat them with respect first."

"Like the golden rule, _'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you'_."

"Exactly. Now, Emma, listen very carefully. When talking to Al Mualim you must remain respectful. No sudden outbursts of anger or violence, it will not help to convince him that you should be allowed to continue breathing."

Her eyes flashed with anger, "'Allowed'?" She asked icily.

"That is the way he will see it, so accept it now."

She sighed, "Fine. What should I call him?"

"It would please him if you called him 'master'."

"To show him I've already chosen to be an ally?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Answer his questions truthfully."

"Right."

They walked up the stairs to Al Mualim's study.

He was waiting for them. "Altaïr, I expected you two days ago. You had me worried."

Altaïr bowed, "Forgive me, 'master', but we ran into some trouble with thieves, it slowed our progress."

"A simple thing as thieves should not have cost you any time. Are you losing your touch?"

"No, I was distracted and failed to hear them approach our camp."

"How many?"

"Five."

"You are unharmed?"

"No, but we will survive."

"Her too? Why weren't you protecting her?" Al Mualim asked angrily.

Altaïr looked at the ground.

She stepped forward and bowed, "With all due respect, 'master', it wasn't his fault, so don't blame him. I failed to dodge a simple thrust."

Al Mualim eyed her with curiosity. "You know how to fight?"

She shrugged, "I guess so."

Altaïr looked at her.

"I sense that you have something to add, Altaïr." Al Mualim said.

"She is more then adequate with a short sword. Most of the thieves were killed by her. I only managed to kill one."

Al Mualim's eyebrows rose in disbelief, "According to Rafik, she said she was from the future."

"Yes, I know how it sounds, but look at her. Her clothes are very strange, just spending time with her has me convinced that she speaks the truth. She's spoken of things from her world, that I can hardly contemplate."

"Such as?"

"A zipper and jell-o."

"Hmm." He turned his gaze on to Emma.

She felt a shiver go down her spine. She'd never noticed that his right eye was a creamy white. She swallowed and looked at the ground, unable to look him in the eyes any longer.

"Her explanation makes sense." Altaïr continued.

"So it would seem, but does she have any real proof?"

The two men looked at her again.

She bit her bottom lip, "Hold on let me think. Well I might just have…my…" She began patting down her pockets. "I thought I had my license. I could've sworn I had it…wait! I put it…" She reached in her shirt to pull out her license and 60 dollars. "I forgot I put them there for safe keeping, the morning before I came here." She smiled slightly and shrugged. When she offered them to Al Mualim he took it slowly.

"You had it where?" He inquired. **(1)**

A blush heated her cheeks, "Well, um, I…" She stuttered until she felt a hand touch her back. She looked over at Altaïr.

He gave her a slight encouraging smile and nodded.

She drew strength from his touch and took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy. She never even talked to her father about bras, much less strange old men. "I had it in my, uh…bra."

" Your _bra_? I have never heard of such a thing."

"Yeah it's something from the future."

"I see." He looked down at her license; it clearly stated that she was from the future, 822 years into the future to be exact. Then he looked at the sixty dollars. "What is this?" He asked.

"That is our form of money, over in the states anyway. I don't know what they use over here in 2008. I never really paid attention."

"The states?"

"The United States of America That is my homeland. It's clear across the Atlantic Ocean. I live in Piqua, Ohio with my family."

"How do you plan on getting back?"

She shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea, but until I find a way back I was hoping I could stay here."

"You can stay, but you will be put under guard."

Altaïr began, " 'Master', that is…"

"Silence, Altaïr." Al Mualim scolded.

Altaïr bowed his head in reverence.

"You will not be permitted to leave the keep," He said to Emma. "Until I am sure you will bring no harm to us."

She looked over at Altaïr with a grim look on her face, and he looked over at her with the same expression.

Al Mualim watched them with curious, narrowed eyes, "I have yet to decide where to keep you. The dungeons seem a bit severe."

Altaïr raised his head, " 'Master', if I may?"

Al Mualim nodded his consent.

"Could she stay in a chamber near mine?"

"Is there something going on between you two?"

Despite himself, Altaïr felt heat seep into his face. When he looked over at Emma he could she her blush as well. "No 'Master'. It's just that it would be easier for me to keep an eye on her if she were close by."

"I never said it was you who was going to be her guard, Altaïr"

"If not me, then who?"

"I was going to have Nasir watch her."

He looked at the ground. Nasir, he knew was a good man, but just the thought of him following Emma around all day sent his blood to boil. However what the 'master' said was law and so he had no choice, "If you think it wise."

"I do, but she will be put in a chamber at your request."

"My sincere thanks, 'Master'."

"You're welcome. As for you, Emma Diamond, we will continue this conversation later in private. Right now, however, you both need sustenance and rest. I believe they just served lunch in the great hall. Go and get some food. You are dismissed."

Altaïr bowed and motioned for her to do the same.

Emma quickly bent at the waist then straitened.

He grabbed his saddlebags and started down the stairs.

She on the other hand stayed behind, " 'Master', may I ask you something?"

"Certainly, child."

"Why can't Altaïr be my guard?"

Al Mualim sighed, "Because it is obvious you two feel something for one another."

"You're making a huge deal out of nothing. We spent a week on the trail together, fought by each others' side, tended to each others' wounds, and kept each other warm at night…"

Al Mualim's eyebrows rose.

"Okay that came out wrong, we only had one blanket…we had no choice. But after all that time we've come to trust one another and become friends. I know it sounds totally strange and outlandish, seeing as how he's an assassin, but I trust him. I wouldn't want anyone else guarding me besides him. In a way, I guess, we've become somewhat like a slightly dysfunctional family. And right now he's the only 'family' I've got, and family is what I need at this time. Imagine yourself in mt position. Just how scared would you be?"

He sighed, "All right, child, all right. Altaïr can be your guard, but in his absence Nasir will take over."

She bowed and smiled brightly, "Thank you, 'Master'! You have no idea what this means to me."

He walked around his desk and sat down. Propping his elbows up and putting the tips of his fingers together like Mr. Burns on '_The Simpson's_' "Do not make me regret this, child." He warned her.

She smiled and bowed once more before racing down the stairs to find Altaïr.

Al Mualim sighed as he looked at her license once again. She seemed nice and innocent as a baby. But he knew she was lying about there being nothing between her and Altaïr. Maybe them being together was not such a bad idea. He personally always thought Altaïr needed someone, and maybe this was God's way of providing the answer. He just hoped this did not prove to be bad.

* * *

**(1) **I don't believe that bras were invented back then…were they? Oh well too late.

Yay!! There it is!! I am terribly sorry for taking forever…again, but school is killing me. Chemistry to be exact, get damn homework every friggin' night. But enough of my wailing. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, I thought this chapter was rather difficult to get written out. I kind of had an idea of what was supposed to happen, but I wasn't sure how to execute it. It was really slow going as you can see. Sorry again. But I'd really love to hear what you thought about it. Good things hopefully, bad comments are just as welcomed, but please no flamers. I get enough of that from my brothers. Lol. Seriously though, REVIEW!!

Potzy375 ;)


	11. Mama's Girl

'So I strive to bring you people awesomeness, laughs, and heart felt replies forever and ever.'--My new Quote for this story!!

-Unlikely Hero

-Chapter Eleven: Mama's Girl 

* * *

She caught up with Altaïr at the end of the stairs, smiling brightly as she approached him. "Guess what?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He responded while continuing out into the courtyard.

"I convinced Al Mualim to let you be my guard."

"How did you manage that?"

"I told him that you're the only one I trust, and that we are kind of like our own little family. Also that family is what I needed at this time."

He gave her a sidelong look.

"I basically made him feel guilty for not having assigned you as my guard."

"Clever, but I am rather surprised. Ordinarily, he never changes his mind."

She shrugged, "I laid the guilt on pretty thick. Though he did say that when you're away, that other guy was going to watch me."

He didn't answer, instead he said, "I wish to put this in my room before we go eat."

"Okay. Do you want me to wait here?"

"You can if you wish, I will not be gone long."

"No worries."

He headed off down a hall.

She leaned against the wall and put her hands in her pockets. She sighed and looked at the sky, it was a nice day. The sky was a beautiful baby blue with white puffy clouds. Suddenly the faces off her family flashed through her mind. Oh, how she missed them.

She'd never been away from her parents for more then a day. Her and her mother were thick as thieves since they were the only girls in her family. They would lie next to each other on her mother's bed talking about different things for hours. Nothing important, just various things: school, boys, or her father, who repeatedly seemed to anger her mother for the stupidest reasons.

She slid to the floor and hugged her knees as tears crept into her eyes.

She missed her friends as well. She only had three really good, tell them your deepest, darkest secrets, friends. So they were all really close. She remembered how instead of going to parties, they'd meet at one of their houses and watch movies. At school during lunchtime they'd sit together and talk about the dumbest, most hilarious things.

She bowed her head as the tears fell and she clenched her teeth against the sobs. She didn't need everyone to know that she was bawling, but with her luck they came anyway.

It was times like this that she wished she were someone else. Why did this have to happen to her? Why not the girl that she loathed at school?

When she was with her friends she was the emotionally detached leader. Always hiding her true feelings to make sure they remained happy. As she thought about it she wondered why she did that. Maybe it was because she was the oldest of the group and she was supposed to stay composed and strong for them. She could remember only twice she broke down and cried her eyes out in front of them. Both were because a close family member had died. But she was tired of always being strong. Right now she just wanted to crawl into a hole and wait out the storm that was to come.

Her body shook as her sobs grew. She just wanted to go home.

"Emma?!"

She knew it was Altaïr, so she glanced up at him.

He was crouched down next to her with a openly concerned look on his face. "Are you all right? You are not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm not hurt and no I'm not all right!"

"What is wrong?" He sat down next to her to take the weight off his injured leg.

"It's stupid." She said while controlling her sobs.

"It does not look stupid to me. Whatever makes you cry like that must be pretty serious."

"Why do you care?" She asked as she wiped her eyes.

He sighed as he rested his forearms on his bent knees and leaned back against the wall, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She snorted, "If any of the other assassins saw you here talking to me about feelings, you'd never live it down."

"Yes," He smirked. "So start talking before anyone comes."

She sighed, "It's just that I miss my friends and family. Especially my mom."

"Ah, homesick. It is to be expected."

"Yeah but there's no near end in sight and I hate it. It's depressing." She glanced at him.

He was staring at his hands as if in thought.

She realized what she said might've upset him, so she said quickly, "I mean, it's not like I don't like it here and all, I love it actually, but I've always been a big mama's girl. I don't like being away from her this long. I've managed ONE DAY without her, but even then I could call her on the phone."

"The phone?" **(1)**

"It's this thing where you can talk and listen to someone who's miles away."

He gave her an inconceivable look before his expression turned sad, "But here you cannot." He stated, looking at his hands again.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Here I can't.

He sighed, "I do not know of anything to say to make you feel better, but just know that someday you will see them again." He looked at her when she didn't answer.

She was staring at the floor, new tears falling down her face. Then she looked up at him and managed a watery smile. "Thanks, Altaïr, for everything."

He watched her for a moment then gave a slight nod before looking at his hands again.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

It was strange for him to see her this way. He'd never seen her cry before, not even while he'd stitched her up. She'd admitted that she hated needles, but more likely it seemed, she hated being away from her family.

Seeing her like this, so fragile, was a little scary. She'd been braver then some men he'd known in his lifetime. She'd taken down Abbas like it was nothing and killed four robbers single handedly without any training. All the while she was in a strange, foreign land, uncertain of everything around her. He couldn't even begin to imagine how horrifying this whole experience was for her.

He heard her sigh before her head came to rest upon his shoulder. He turned his head quickly to look at her. He saw her eyes closed and her face dry of tears. However, her eyes seemed a bit puffy and her nose a little red, but other then that he couldn't tell she'd been crying. He knew he had to make her forget about missing her family. Without thinking, he kissed her on the top of her head. Though, he wasn't really sure what possessed him to do it.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him startled.

He stared back at her coolly. For a brief moment he thought that she was going to yell at him but she didn't.

Instead, she smiled, closed her eyes, and rested her head back on his shoulder.

He sighed before resting his head a top of hers and closing his eyes. Up till now, he didn't realize how tired he actually was and ended up falling fast asleep.

* * *

**(1)** Obviously there were no phones so he wouldn't know what they were.

YAY!!! I finally got it up. That took forever, I know you are all more then likely mad at me, but I have a good reason why. Our show choir class is performing the play 'Wizard of Oz' so I've been going to practice every flippin' night for the past two months. I wanted to shoot myself, I swear. I had to wear green paint on my face for the play; I'm still trying to get it all out of my nose and ears. Gross I know, but not only that this chapter was the hardest to write by far. My emotional sad side was all tapped out while doing the play, because Mrs. Hein-Evers (my teacher) was making us stay later then we were supposed to. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was pissed off. I kept on making Emma and Altaïr fight in the chapter and I didn't want that, so I figured I'd wait. It was a good decision too because I personally think it turned out pretty good.

I wanted to have a chapter where Emma just totally breaks down. I always personally thought that stories where people get sent into the game needed one of these. Mainly because it's human nature to miss home, and every story I read never had the character even mention missing home. (I'm not saying that everyone that was written never had one, just the ones that I've read) It made the character seem robotic and inhuman, and all and all that ruined the story…for me anyway.

So there ya go, I hoped you enjoyed it. I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter will be up. I have a huge Chemistry portfolio thing due on December 12th. I know it seems far away, but I only have like three weeks to do it. And of course Chemistry is my worst subject so it will take awhile. So yeah. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, especially for this chapter. The question is 'Do emotional scenes work for Altaïr? Did he seem out of character at all or did I get his attitude right?' However, our 360 isn't working anymore, so I can't play my game to get the feel of the way Altaïr acts. I'M FREAKIN' OUT PEOPLE!!!

Potzy375 ;)


	12. Dreams or Something Else?

So I strive to bring you awesomeness, laughs, and heart felt replies forever and ever

-I am dearly sorry for taking so long. I have no excuse for why. I was lazy.

-Unlikely Hero

-Chapter Twelve: Dreams or Something Else?

Pain.

Darkness.

Everywhere.

They were both inescapable.

And Him. He was controlling both. She had to escape HIM.

But how?

She needed her family. She needed help. Anyone would do. She just wanted to get away from HIM.

Wait!

A light in the darkness.

A voice…it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. Then there was another, but that one was awful. It made her want to cringe away.

Voices talking…no…arguing.

But what were they saying? What were they talking about?

They were so faint, it was hard to hear.

And the pain…it was so great.

No!

She had to concentrate on the voices…forget everything else.

*******************************************************

"You bastards!"

"Now, now. Calm yourself. We had no choice. We needed her."

"Why? You got what you wanted! This is low. Even for a snake like you!"

"I would've thought you'd like to have a friend."

"She doesn't even know where she is! What about her family? You can't tell me that they gave you permission to take her, and don't say she doesn't have any family because I know she does!"

"How do you know?"

"Well look at her! Does she look like a girl living on the streets?!"

He sighed, "Her fa_mily has been_…"

*********************************************************

No!

They were fading away.

She wanted…no, needed to know the ending to that sentence.

What had HE done to her family?

Who was the other beautiful voice? That voice was her FRIEND.

*********************************************************

She opened her eyes and gasped, "Altaïr!"

He stiffened for a fraction of a second, half expecting an attack waiting for him. Then he realized the cause of her shock. They'd fallen asleep in the hallway.

"Oh no." She groaned as she stretched out her arms, legs and back. "I can't feel my butt."

He couldn't help the small smile that sprung to his face.

"How long do you think we were out?"

"I am not sure." He answered glad to see she was back to her old self.

She looked at her watch, but the hours were all messed up with the day. It said ten A.M., but it looked more like six P.M. "Hmm, three hours, maybe four." She mumbled to herself. Thinking of that brought her mind back to the dream she'd had. What was it about? She remembered voices, but what they were saying was a little unclear. She knew they'd been talking about something important, but wasn't sure what. Her stomach growled then, sidetracking her. She stood, "I'm hungry." She announced. "Do you think they still have some food out?"

"It's almost time for supper."

"Excellent." She rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

He stood and stretched, then motioned for her to follow him. He led her into the courtyard then through a door to the right. It lead to a huge chamber like the great hall in 'Harry Potter', except without the magical ceiling and floating candles.

At the sound of the door being opened everyone looked over at them. All talking stopped and Emma felt the sense of déjà-vu creeping up.

Altaïr started down the aisle to get to the food at the other end of the hall, but Emma stayed put. He turned around and came back when he saw she wasn't following. "Come on, Emma," He whispered in her ear. "Do not show weakness."

She took a deep breath and came up on his left as he started up the aisle again. Almost every face they passed was curious, although one looked hostile. It scared her so much that she ended up taking hold of Altaïr's hand.

He glanced down at her but didn't protest.

When they made it to the food she let go. "Sorry." She whispered.

He shrugged as he grabbed two wooden plates and put some meat, cheese, bread, and grapes on both. "What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Water's fine."

He grabbed a pitcher and two wooden mugs. Handing them to her he picked up the plates and headed in the direction of a deserted table in the corner. He set the plates down then took the mugs and pitcher from her to set down too.

"Do you like goat meat?" He asked as they sat.

"Uh, goat meat? That's what this is?"

"Yes. We save the cattle for big celebrations."

"I've never had goat before."

"It's no different then deer." He said as he popped a grape into his mouth.

She tore off a piece and ate it. He was right, of course, but anything to her would taste good, seeing as how she was starving.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, then Altaïr said, "Emma?"

"Hmm?" She said through a mouthful of food.

"Today, Before, I mean. You spoke of your family."

She swallowed and took a sip of water, "Yeah?"

"If you do not mind my asking, but what are they like?"

She sighed, "Well, they're like a normal family."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yep, sadly I do. Two older brothers. Annoy the crap outta me too."

"You and your brothers are not close?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged, "Sometimes. I mean, I know all their secrets and stuff, and sometimes we have a 'loving family' moment, but they can be down right mean."

He watched her as she took a bite of her bread. Once she swallowed he asked, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "For example, Matthew, my oldest brother, will come home from work and just start yelling at me for no reason…"

"Does he hit you?" He asked a little severely. Just the thought made him angry.

She shrugged, "Just depends on how mad he is. Usually he doesn't."

His fist clenched, "And the other brother?"

"Chad is great. The only time he gets angry is if I actually DO something to make him mad, and he never hits me." She smiled suddenly. "Me and Chad actually have a lot of fun together. I really wish he was here with me, and then you'd see what I mean. Half the stuff we do we end up laughing."

"Like?" He'd relaxed when he heard the love she felt for Chad in her voice.

"Well about six years ago we got a big snow storm…"

"Snow?"

"Oh right it doesn't snow here…well snow is…um it looks like cotton. It's white and really fluffy and cold."

He nodded.

"Anyway we just had a big snow storm and we decided to climb up on one of our buildings, and we did. Well after we got up there I slipped and ended up falling in a big drift of snow. Two seconds later Chad slips and lands on me. It hurt, but seeing his face as he fell was worth it. We ended up laughing for two days strait after that. We couldn't even look at each other without laughing." She laughed at the memory then smiled wistfully. "I really miss him."

"And your parents."

"Well, like I said me and mom are really close. Her name is Deborah. My Dad gets on my nerves sometimes, but we usually get along fine. His name's Karl, and you have to spell his name with a 'K' or he gets angry." She chuckled.

He stayed silent.

Suddenly she said, "You're not going to believe this, but I used to dream about coming here."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I live in a small, boring community. Anything remotely close to an adventure I was willing to do. Plus I had nothing better to do then daydream and 'Assassin's Creed' was always on my mind." She smiled at him, "I would never have believed that it would actually come true!"

He turned in his seat to face her, "And now that you're here? What do you think?"

She stopped smiling and looked at her plate. "It's…different then what I thought it would be."

"How?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "It's the little things, like I can't climb up walls or do the leap of faith. I always loved to do that. I'd make you climb up the tallest church steeple in Acre and leap off. It always gave me a little adrenaline rush." She smiled wistfully at her plate.

They were both silent. She ate while he watched her. Finally he said, "Every time I learn something new about you it amazes me."

She glanced over at him, "That's a good thing, I hope."

He smirked, "You never know with us assassins."

She smiled and chuckled.

Suddenly he was serious again, "Do you really miss your family that much?"

She looked over at him and nodded sadly, "Yeah, I do."

He looked at his plate for a moment thinking. Finally he came up with something. "Are you finished eating?" He asked.

She nodded, slightly confused as to why he asked.

"Okay then come with me." He stood and started for the door.

She followed taking quicker steps in attempt to keep up with his longer strides. "Where are we going?"

"You will see." He answered mysteriously.


	13. First Female Assassin? Really?

Okay first off I got a few things to tell some people who reviewed but I couldn't reply to. MaraVeto- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. / S4malia- I updated! Thanks for the review! / Obsessor- Here's your MORE! Sorry it took so long. Thank you for reviewing! / RB- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I try my best to make it that way. / Also now to everyone who is following the plot and has taken time to review. Thanks SOOOOOOO much. I do absolutely love your reviews and I try to answer every single one I get. I especially love the ones that give me ideas for what to write. It helps me get my brain waves goin', which helps the plot move along. I think there might be only a few chapters left but I'm not sure yet. I have the ending already planned I just have to build up to it. Which is a lot harder then you'd think.

I am very sincerely and deeply sorry for taking so long to update. I've had the next chapter done for quite some time but, our computer crashed and wasn't running until just last month we got it fixed. But I was still in school and too busy stressing over finals to do much in the story. Now school is out and we got faster Internet, but my older brother is paying for it so I have to sneak on the computer. Right now he is at work, ha ha! So I could go on and get some work done. Here's the next chapter. I know it isn't too long, just a filler and a kind of spoiler for later chapters. I know you all are still wondering about the dream from the last chapter, I'm gonna try to touch on that in the next chapter, which I will try to make longer and more exciting then this one.

Have no fears about me abandoning this story. I swear I won't. I might take a long time to update, but I always come through eventually. So just bare with me and we'll all come out happy. Anyway, definitely enough of my blabbering, on with the chapter!!!

* * *

Unlikely Hero

Chapter Thirteen: First Female Assassin? Really?

They walked across the training court and towards a ladder. She remembered this from the beginning of the game.

She stopped walking, "Wait, we aren't about to do what I think we are about to do, are we?"

He stopped also and looked back at her, "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said her eyes widening, "We have a huge problem!"

"What? I thought you said you wanted to?"

"No! I said I missed it not that I wanted to! What are you crazy?"

"Not that I know of." He said seriously. "Emma," He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "You know that I would never allow anything to happen to you, be it by my hand or another's. trust me."

She sighed, "I do trust you, Altair. I just don't know if I can do it. I've always been afraid of heights."

"You climbed up on a building with your brother."

"That building was like ten feet high."

"Emma, I swear to you, you will be fine."

She took a deep breath, fully intending to cave, but her fears won out. "Can't we do it some other time, like, never? I just ate and I could seriously use a bath, not to mention a full nights sleep on a nice fluffy bed."

He stared at her for a moment, reading her expression. Apparently he saw that she was genuinely scared of heights. He sighed, "All right, Emma," He relented, "But tomorrow morning I am going to teach you the 'Leap of Faith'."

It wasn't exactly what she wanted but she'd take it. Anything to put it off for a while. "First, I'd like a bath."

"As you wish." He answered politely and let go of her hands.

"But what will I wear? all I've got is the clothes on my back."

He sighed thinking, "You may be able to use a few of my robes that I have out grown. They still may be a little big, but..."

"It's better then nothing." She finished then looked around, "So, where to?"

"Your room. The maids will get the necessary things and will assist you."

"What about my clothes?"

"They will be washed and returned to you."

"Awesome! Let's go!"

He lead her down the hallway they had fallen asleep in. Finally he stopped in front of a door. It was oak wood she noted, dark and oiled to keep it nice. Altair pushed the door open, "This is your room, the one who used it before died a while ago."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say.

"I will go send for a maid." He turned and walked out the door leaving her by herself.

Sighing, she looked around. In the corner to the left of the door was a potted plant then on the left wall was a oak wardrobe. On the wall parallel to the door was a very comfy looking bed with decoratively carved oak head and foot boards. The blankets were a blood red that matched the little strip of clothe on Altair's robes. On either side of the bed was an oak end table and window. A chair sat by the window on the right. Then on the right wall was a dresser with a mirror. Laying on it was a leather bound book. In the right corner was a small round table with two chairs.

She made her way to the mirror. Seeing her reflection it was no wonder everyone stared at her. Her hair was in tangles, her face was sunburned and filthy with dust. However, her clothes were the worst. Her white jacket looked tan with red blood splatters, her pants were brown at the knees, and her red shirt looked okay, but was gritty against her skin.

A knock on the door drew her attention. It was Altair with a big wooden tub and a woman with a basket. From the way the woman held it, it seemed kind of heavy. Probably full of bathing supplies, she guessed.

"Emma, I would like you to meet Saja. She will be your ladies maid.' He said while setting the tub at the end of the bed.

Emma smiled at Saja, "Hello."

"Tahiyat, Emma." Saja answered.

Emma looked at Altair who said, "She said 'hello'."

"Doesn't she speak English?"

"Of course, but sometimes she chooses not to." He turned to Saja, "While around her it is best you speak English. You do not want to make her angry."

"Altair!" Emma scolded.

He ignored her and motioned to some other women that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Each woman carried a bucket full of steaming hot water. After dumping them all in all the women left just as silently as they had entered.

Altair turned to look at her again. "I will leave you in the capable hands of Saja. The robes are in the basket." He then turned to leave.

"Where'll you be?"

"In my room. It is further down the hall. Saja can show you if you wish to see me."

"Okay, thanks, Altair."

"Anything for you, Emma." He said quietly over his shoulder and then left.

Emma turned to Saja to find her staring at her with interest. "What?" She asked self consciously, as she kicked off her high top sneakers.

Saja shook her head, "Nothing, it is not my place to say." Then lowered her head.

"Oh for heavens sake. I'm not your master. You can say anything you want to while you're with me, and you can look at me. I won't punish you. I want us to be friends."

Saja peeked up at her and Emma smiled reassuringly. She smiled in return. "Well," She began hesitantly, "It is just nice to know that someone has finally melted that cold heart of his."

"Whose? Altair's?"

She nodded, "Yes. Before he brought you back he kept mostly to himself. Now he has barely left your side."

"You mean: me and Altair?"

She smiled slightly then turned to give her some privacy.

"No, no , no. I've made it quite clear to him that nothing can happen between us." She said while undressing and slipping in to the tub of steaming water. She sighed and let her muscles relax.

Meanwhile, Saja collected her clothes and handed them to someone in the hallway. Then she went over to the basket and took out a few clothing items which she laid on the bed, then she pulled out a bar of soap and a glass bottle.

"What's that?"

"Shampoo."

"Oh... What's it smell like?"

"Lavender. Altair suggested it."

"He did?"

Saja laughed, "Yes, he did. I believe you need to remind him that nothing can happen. He seems to have forgotten."

She sighed and took the soap, it too smelled of lavender.

Saja began to rub shampoo in her hair and she closed her eyes, thinking. She wasn't totally sure if this was Altair being nice or if he was saying he wanted something more. She hoped it wasn't the latter because she wasn't sure if she could handle it right now.

Saja was finished so she soaped up quick and rinsed off then stepped out of the tub. After she was dry she slipped into the robes Altair lent her. They were a bit too long and a little big but they fitted nicely. She tied the red sash and sat in front of the mirror.

Saja came over with a brush and began to brush her hair dry. "Your hair is very beautiful."

Emma stirred from her mussing, "Hmm? Oh, thanks. At home I used to take a bath every day. I'm surprised it still looks good after not being washed for a week."

"A week is not bad. Some villagers take monthly even yearly baths."

"Yearly!? Oh, jeez." She scrunched up her face. "I can't even imagine the smell."

"Yes, during the summer it is particularly bad, but you get used to it eventually."

"Is it summer now?"

"No, it is fall now. Where have you been that you do not know what time of year it is?"

"I don't know if I can tell you. Master Al Mualim might not want me to tell anyone, at least not just yet."

"Strange. You call him 'Master' and yet he is not. Why?"

She shrugged, "It seemed like the thing to do. Altair said that it would be a good idea to call him that."

"Do you always do what Altair says?" Saja asked genuinely curious.

"Most of the time, but only because if I didn't I would probably be dead right now. Why?"

"I am just trying to figure out what your purpose here is. I was wondering if they will train you to be an assassin."

"No, there aren't any female assassins."

Saja stopped brushing her hair, put her hand on her shoulder, and looked at her intently in the mirror. "There is always a first before there is a second."

Emma stared at herself in the mirror. _'Could I be the very first female assassin?'_

Okay, I finally got this up. WHOOPEE!!!! Now you all have to wait for the next chapter, which I haven't even started yet. I can't promise it will be up soon but I will seriously try. It's just our computer has still got a few wrinkles that have to be smoothed out. Right now we don't have Microsoft word. and I'm a bit upset about that.

Anyway totally off topic but today's my birthday!! YAY!!! 17!! Surprisingly my Older Brother Matthew has offered to take me and my friends to the movies for my birthday, so yay!!

I'll try to get the next chapter up alot faster then I did this one. But a lot has to happen in the next chapter so yeah. Don't forget that I WILL NOT abandon this story no matter what.

That's my promise to all of you readers and reviewers out there.

Potzy375 ;)

* * *


	14. Nightmare and Midnight Visit

--So I strive to bring you people awesomeness, laughs and heart felt replies forever and ever--

**-****Unlikely Hero**

**-****Chapter Fourteen: Nightmare and Midnight Visit**

WHOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Got it up!!! YEAH!!!!! Enjoy!!! ;)

**

* * *

**

After Saja had left, Emma began to pace about her room. There was no way that she was the first female assassin! It just wasn't probable. She wasn't from this time **AND** this was just a game. She stopped as a new thought formed in her head: What if this wasn't a game? She remembered her dream then. The one she'd had in the hallway with Altaïr. It was a little unclear as to what it was about exactly, but she knew it was important.

Voices, she remembered voices, but she couldn't remember exactly what they had said. She knew they were talking about her and that one was her friend and the other was her enemy. However, if the voices were also enemies of each other, why were they just talking and not trying to kill each other? She rubbed her temples as a headache began to form. This was all so confusing and made absolutely no sense. Sighing, she approached the bed and sat down.

"What am I going to do?" She asked aloud. Unfortunately there was no answer. Sighing again she laid back and closed her eyes. Sleep came relatively fast…mercifully fast.

* * *

Pain…

Darkness…

Everywhere…

They were both inescapable.

Wait!

A voice.

No!

Two voices…talking…about her.

They were both beautiful…

They were both her friends…

* * *

"You know this is sick."

"Please, don't. I can't talk about this with you."

"Why? Because that…psycho is listening? Bullshit!"

The voice sighed, "Look, there are some things here that we just can't talk about. Okay?"

"No! It's not okay! Abducting me is one thing, but a teenager!! I just can't believe…"

"Believe it. This is war and she's part of it now."

"Yeah…well…she shouldn't be."

"That's something we agree on. Now please, let me work."

There was a brief silence before the voices spoke again, "What did he mean by her family being 'taken care of'?"

"I can't say."

"Oh, c'mon, L…"

"How are things coming?" It was _**HIM**_!!!!

"Every thing's Denver. Actually, I've just about loc_ated the prob_…"

* * *

NO!

Not again!

She needed to learn more, but she couldn't concentrate…

The darkness…it was suffocating her…!

Pushing her away from them!

The pain pulsed, getting stronger and stronger till…

* * *

Emma shot up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around herself, almost expecting to see the shimmering, swirling, mist from her dreams, hear the voices arguing about something…she didn't understand. What was happening? What were her dreams about? All this not knowing was driving her crazy!

She shoved off the heavy comforter and went to look out one of the windows. It was dark out now, with a full moon that hung low in the sky. Billions of stars twinkled back at her merrily.

For a moment she hated them for being so happy, while she was still trembling over her disturbing dream. However, she quickly shook off the feeling, and it was, instead, replaced by a sudden, aching loneliness.

She turned from the window and started for the door, with the intent of going to find Altaïr and talk to him. She was almost to the door when she realized that she didn't know which room was his.

Dispirited she walked back over to the bed and sat down with a loud sigh.

It was then that the door opened and Saja entered. "Is everything all right, Emma?" She asked quietly.

Emma stared at her for a few seconds in shock with her mouth hanging open. "Uh…" She was speechless, she hadn't made that loud of a noise…had she?

"Emma?" Saja stared at her in confusion.

She snapped out of it then, "No, I wanted to talk with Altaïr, but then I realized that I didn't know which room was his."

"I could show you. That is if you really want me to."

She shot up off the bed ready to go. "Yes, please!"

Saja smiled slightly, "Follow me. It is not far. Just down the hall. "She said while leading her out of her room, and down the slightly curving hallway of, seemingly endless doors and lit torches.

Emma made sure to count the doors as they walked by them. They passed a total of fourteen doors, and then at the fifteenth, Saja stopped.

"Here we are, Altaïr's personal bedchambers."

"Thank you, Saja."

"You are most welcome, Emma. I trust you can find your own way back?"

She nodded, "Yes, I can. Go get some sleep."

Saja bowed her head slightly. "Good night, Emma."

"G' night, Saja." But before Saja turned away, Emma noticed an amused gleam in her dark brown eyes.

When Emma could no longer hear the retreating footsteps of her ladies' maid, she turned to Altaïr's door. It was exactly the same as her door, solid oak that was oiled to a gleam.

She raised her hand to knock, but stopped just a hair's breath away from it, when she realized what Saja had said. Altaïr's personal _bedchambers_! Then she knew what that amused gleam was about, Saja thought…!

That wasn't why she'd come. She wished only to talk to him, to share her thoughts and concerns about her nightmares…to ask him what he thought about them.

But…why did it have to be right now? Couldn't it wait till morning?...

Yes, she decided and just as she was about to head back to her room, Altaïr opened his door.

"Emma? What are your doing out here? Is everything all right? What happened?"

At first she didn't say anything. She was too stunned by his sudden appearance that she couldn't say anything. What was it with people just popping in and out of doors so suddenly?

"Emma?" He reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders to make her look into his eyes. "Is everything all right?" He asked slowly.

For a few more moments she remained frozen, just so she could keep staring into his honey-colored eyes. Then finally she nodded. "Yes."

"Then what brought you to my door so late at night? Obviously something is troubling you." He stated while letting go of her shoulders, crossing his arms across his chest, and leaning against the door jam.

She noticed then how he was dressed: white loose-fitted pants, which qualified as pajama bottoms, and no shirt! His chest was bare, and for a brief moment she let her eyes wander over him. (Think Hugh Jackman as Wolverine) His actual chest was free of hair, but there was a bit that circled his belly-button and tapered to a thin line that continued downward.

Swallowing, she looked up at his face, "No, nothing."

"Come, Emma. You already woke me, so you might as well tell me. What is troubling you?"

Thinking about it now she felt childish. "Nightmares." She answered blushing slightly.

He straightened from the door jam. "Nightmares?" He asked taken aback.

She nodded, "Yes, but it doesn't matter. I'll let you go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you. She started back down the hall to her lonely room, but Altaïr grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her. His grip was firm but not painfully so.

"That is not the only reason you came here was it?" He said it more as a statement then a question.

She stayed silent. He was right. She'd come to his room because she was lonely and it was hard to sleep without him. After several days of him always being there, she'd grown accustomed to his body beside hers when she slept.

He was a silent, profound presence in her life now. Then she realized that when the time came for her to go back, she wasn't sure if she would, or if she actually could for that matter. This new revelation scared her, and at the same time put her mind at ease.

She shook her head, "No, I didn't like being alone."

For several moments he didn't say anything, obviously he was contemplating her words and what he should do next.

She was sure he'd never actually had to say much though out his life…him being an assassin and all.

She was correct; he wasn't sure what to say in this kind of situation, let alone what to do. It was obvious that she was lonely and wanted to stay with him, but if anyone found out, they'd get the wrong idea. Then consequently, he would be effectively removed from guard duty. He was at an impasse.

However, after looking into her soulful blue eyes, his mind was made up for him. Sighing he opened his door wider and, after letting go of her wrist, motioned for her to come in.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she walked into his room. Everything was basically the same as her own, except for the various weapons lying around the room.

'_Gives it a nice homey touch, don't it._" She thought to herself, smiling slightly.

Throwing knives, two swords, the short sword that she had used, and something about the size of a pocket knife laid on the still made bed! She looked back at him, frowning slightly, as he closed the door. Altaïr had lied. He hadn't slept at all! Could it be that he missed her too?

No way! He was the strong, silent type who didn't need anybody.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" He asked while walking up to her.

If her dream hadn't been so disconcerting she might've laughed; an assassin wanting to talk with her……about nightmares, of all things.

"Um, kind of, but I still don't fully understand it myself."

"What was it about?" He asked as he grabbed the knife off the bed and put it on the bedside table. He motioned for her to sit, but she shook her head. She was too fired up to sit still.

He shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed. Once he was situated he motioned for her to start.

"Well I always start out in this strange swirling mist," She started while pacing back and forth in front of him. "And then I'll be able to hear voices…"

"Voices," He asked suddenly, cutting her off, "What are they saying?"

She shook her head impatiently, "That's the part I don't understand! They are talking and I know the subject is important, but I just can't comprehend what it is! It's just…argh! It's so frustrating!" She sat down in a huff beside him and crossed her arms, much like a pouting two year old.

A small smile played across his lips. "Well, that most certainly is a problematic situation." He said with amusement.

She looked at him and frowned. "You're laughing at me!?" She exclaimed, feigning offense. "You're _actually _laughing at me!? Altaïr…!"

"I did not laugh." He said cutting her off again.

"You'd better not have." She said in a teasing, threatening tone. Her blue eyes reflected the light of the candle on his bedside table, making her appear even more mischievous.

He fought down the urge to reach out and touch the soft skin of her cheek. She'd made her position on the subject very clear. He didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize their friendship. He'd decided that having her be close to him as a friend was better then not having her at all. So he'd resigned himself to the title of 'the friend'. He didn't like it, but it was his only option.

He sighed suddenly dejected, "What did these voices say?"

She noted the mood change in him, but chose to not comment, "There are two that I some how know are my friends, and one that just... I'm not sure, but I don't like it."

"How many dreams have you had?"

"Only two but they creep me out!" She wrapped her arms around herself as if fighting off a chill. "I don't like being in that mist. It feels as if I'm being suffocated and I..." She trailed off and sighed, closing her eyes.

He looked at her for a few moments then he reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked over at him startled. She could see him struggling to form the right words.

"I....I mean, would you.......hum-mm......" Taking his hand off her shoulder, he looked away, uncertainty and discomfort shining in his eyes.

Taking pity on him, she asked, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

He looked back at her with relief, "Of course."

She smiled then turned and jumped on his bed. Much like the same two year old as before she began jumping on it.

He turned to watch her and found himself smiling once again. He couldn't help it and quite frankly... he wasn't sure he wanted to.

* * *

Okay people there it is. finally jeez. lol. I had this done for weeks, but my older brother decided to be an A** and not let me use the internet. He's a terd. But I found a loop hole!! Took me a bit, but I got it. Obviously. Lol. I'm working on the next chapter and the much awaited leap of faith scene will be up with it. Hopefully I get it up before I have to return my laptop. It's my friends, but it originally belongs to the school. EEP!!! Not too much time left!!!!! Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!!!

Potzy375 ;)


	15. Altair's Confession

-So I strive to bring you people awesomeness, laughs, and heartfelt replies forever and ever.

explanation for the shortness on me profile.

**-****Unlikely Hero**

**-****Chapter Fifteen: Alta****ϊ****r's Confession**

* * *

She noticed his smile and smiled at him in return. After a few moments of jumping all by herself she stopped to grab his arm and attempted to pull him onto the bed to join in her jumping.

"C'mon, Altaïr, it's super fun!" She exclaimed.

He resisted, "No, thank you. I am perfectly fine. I do not need to do that."

She frowned at him now. "Don't be a party-pooper!"

He frowned back at her, "What did you…?"

"It means you're ruining my fun by not joining in." She explained. "Now, c'mon…up!"

He shook his head and layback putting his hands beneath his head. "I will not partake in such childish endeavors." He closed his eyes as if to say 'case closed'.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, and then a thought formed in her head. She smirked, "Altaïr..." She said in a singsong voice.

His eyes opened hesitantly at first, but then shot open when he saw what she was doing.

She had jumped up as high as she could and folded her legs Indian style while still in the air. He rolled out of the way just in time as she landed dangerously close to where his head was lying just a few moments before. She started laughing when he rolled back to his original position and glared at her annoyed.

She stopped however when a sharp pain shot through her. She grimaced and drew her arm into her side.

Altaïr was up and at her side in less than a second. "Did you rewrap your bandage?" He asked.

"Uh, well…I never actually unwrapped it…"

"What?" He frowned at her. "You have not changed it? Emma, you could get a serious infection and possibly die!"

She swallowed, "I forgot to ask Saja for help."

He gave her a hard stare, "Emma…"

"I know, I know! 'That was very irresponsible of me'." She said imitating his stern voice.

He continued to stare at her. "I am not amused." He stated.

Her eyebrows rose and she stared at him indignantly.

He got up off the bed and went to his wardrobe. He pulled out a few items and then went back over to her. "You are wearing everything I laid out for you?" He asked suddenly.

"Uhh…yeah. Why?" The robes he had given her to wear consisted basically of his assassin uniform he always wore. It had a white under shirt, brown pants, white robe, and red sash.

"Come over closer," He stated while pulling the stopper of a bottle out and poured a little on a washcloth-sized piece of fabric. "I will disinfect and rewrap it."

She did as he said, but also removed the sash and robe. She turned her side to him and pulled her shirt up high enough for him to see the battle wound. After tying her shirt in a knot, she put her hands on top of her head. "There," she said. "Is that good?"

He didn't answer. He just began working on unwrapping it. When he finished he looked at the stitching for a few minutes, while probing it gently with his fingers.

Unable to contain her curiosity any longer she asked, "So how does it look?"

He glanced up at her, "The stitches are holding. Now I am just worried about it possibly scarring."

"Oh. It's no big deal if it does. Scars are kind of cool."

His eyebrows rose as if to say "_You think so, eh?_"

She smiled at him.

He shook his head and pressed the saturated cloth to the wound.

The poultice made it sting a little, but it wasn't bad.

Without looking up at her he said, "Perhaps the pain will help you to remember to habitually change the wrappings."

She scowled. "Don't patronize me, Altaϊr"

He didn't respond. Instead he finished cleaning it and rewrapped it. Once he was done, he placed the things back in his wardrobe. When he closed the door he sighed wearily and without turning to face her said, "I am sorry. I did not mean to demean you, Emma, I…I just…" He took a deep breath and leaned his head on the wardrobe doors. "The truth that I could have lost you to something so trivial as an infection frightens me to death."

Behind him Emma's eyes widened…and as she looked away, she swallowed thickly.

He turned around to face her and she looked at him again.

"Emma, I…" His words faltered and he looked at the stone floor, silent for several seconds. Finally without looking up at her he said, "I cannot describe this feeling I have…it feels…good," He looked up into her eyes. "And sometimes it is so painful…I am not sure I can bear it."

Time seemed to slow to Emma. She knew of the feeling he was experiencing.

Love.

Altaϊr was in _love_ with her!

Her eyes widened further and her mouth opened, but no sound escaped. She could actually _feel_ the rush of blood to her head. She was frozen. Frozen with terror, frozen with shock, but most of all frozen with heartache. Altaϊr and her could never be together! It just wasn't possible! …Was it?

He watched her facial expression, saw her pale in an instant, and then berated himself for bringing this topic up again. Things were well the way they were now, but he just couldn't help the way he was feeling. He just had to know if she still felt the same way about the whole situation or if she was willing to try.


	16. Question Mark?

**Hey there people. I'm really sorry for the wait, but life got in the way…along with severe writer's block. I'm not a very emotional person by nature so writing about feelings is kinda hard for me. Not gonna lie, this chapter was probably the hardest one to write…hands down. Freaking hard! Except for Malik. I love writing for him. Not sure why really…I know a lot of people don't really like him, but I think he's a cool dude. That's right, I used the words "cool" and "dude" in the same sentence. So yeah. I'll probably make you mad in the beginning, but you'll like the fun plot development!**

_**Enjoy!**_

-So I strive to bring you people awesomeness, laughs, and heartfelt replies forever and ever.

**Unlikely Hero **

**Chapter Sixteen: Question Mark?**

"Altaϊr, I…I don't know…" She looked away from him and took a deep breath. Finally she looked up at him again. "I need time to process this."

"Process?" He gave her a confused look.

She nodded, "Yes, I need time to think it over."

He didn't respond for a moment, and then finally he bobbed his head once, "All right, Emma."

With her heart still lodged in her throat she smiled at him. "Will you jump on the bed with me now?"

He was silent for several moments before he shook his head, "Sorry, no. Which side would you prefer?"

"Oh, uh…the right I guess."

He nodded then slid under the covers. He turned so his back was to her, as she was still sitting on the right side of the bed. "Good night."

"Night." She responded quietly looking at his back. She was pushing Altaϊr away. She knew that and maybe he did too, but he wasn't letting on about it. She sighed and crawled under the covers. Her last thoughts were that she was willing to try, but what if she left? What would happen to Altaϊr? He would be crushed and probably wouldn't open up to anyone ever again. She didn't want to risk that, but what if she rejected him and didn't get sent back? Same ending.

Her life had gone from excessively boring to wildly confusing in a week's time.

Emma woke to Altaϊr laying his hand on her arm.

"Come along, Emma. Breakfast is waiting." He said before setting a new set of robes on the bed in front of her face.

She sighed in return and sat up. As she scratched her head, she noticed the lack of sunlight shinning in the room. "What time is it?"

"Almost sunrise."

She was yawning as he spoke, so she wasn't sure she'd heard him right. "What? For a second I thought you said it was _almost_ sunrise, which brings me to the conclusion that the sun has yet to rise."

He stared at her.

"That means it's probably around four A.M. Altaϊr, please don't tell me that the sun hasn't risen yet, because if it hasn't then I'm going back to sleep."

"Very well. I will not tell you." He said as he turned to the door.

She moaned, "We went to sleep late last night, why couldn't we sleep in?"

"We have much to do today, also Al Mualim will want to finish talking with you."

She sighed and then looked at the robes. They were smaller then the ones Altaϊr owned. "Whose robes are these?" She asked, touching the rough clothe.

"Kadar. He is Malik's younger brother."

"Oh yeah, I remember. He was on the game too. I really liked him." She didn't say anything about Kadar getting killed, that would led to a place she didn't want to go to at the moment.

"I will wait outside." He said as he walked out the door.

She dressed in the new garb and then finger combed her hair, which didn't do much. She opened the door to find Altaϊr leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Hey, do you have a comb or maybe something to tie my hair back with?"

"No, I do not." He responded. "Come on or we will miss breakfast."

She followed him to the great hall and helped him pick out what to eat. They ate in an uncomfortable silence in Emma's opinion. She tried several times to strike up a conversation, but Altaϊr didn't seem interested in talking this morning. Finally she gave up altogether. Suddenly Malik sat down across from them.

"Good morning, Emma." He greeted her and then nodded at Altaϊr. "Altaϊr."

She smiled, "Hey, Malik. Long time, no threaten."

Malik frowned at her, "You want me to threaten you?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No, it's a joke. You're supposed to laugh."

He smiled, but didn't laugh.

"What do you want, Malik?" Altaϊr suddenly asked rudely.

"Altaϊr! Be nice, he just came to say hi," Emma said.

Malik looked from Altaϊr to Emma and then back his eyebrows raised.

She smiled at Malik again, "Don't mind him. He's been in a sour mood all morning." She knew the reason, but refrained from saying so. "So how was your ride here?"

"Tedious when compared to yours. At least so I have heard." He had also heard that Altaϊr and Emma were inseparable. In fact many of the servants thought that they were in love with each other, but from what he had seen so far, that was not the case. He wondered what had happened to make Altaϊr act this way. "I also heard what you did to Abaas. Excellent work, Emma."

"Thank you." She said with a slight bow. "I must say that it was quite fun."

He chuckled and then frowned, "However, you must not confront him alone ever again. He will surely seek revenge. His pride will not let you get away with what you did."

"Yeah, probably." She said with a shrug.

"No, not probably, Emma. He will. You must be very careful from now on."

"Do not fret, Malik. I will watch over her," Altaϊr said slightly annoyed.

Suddenly a servant approached their table. He bowed and then spoke to Emma. "Many apologies for disturbing your breakfast, Miss Diamond, but Al Mualim wishes to see you."

"Right now?" She asked.

The servant nodded.

She stood and so did Altaϊr. Now the servant shook his head, "He asked to speak to her alone."

Altaϊr scowled but returned to his seat.

She patted his shoulder, "It'll be fine." Then to the servant she said, "All right lead the way."

He nodded and escorted her to Al Mualim's study. He was sitting behind his desk writing on a scroll with a quill. He looked up as they approached. The servant bowed and then walked away. Emma watched him go and then turned back to Al Mualim. She bowed, "Good morning, Master."

Al Mualim smiled. "Good morning to you as well. I trust Altaϊr and Saja took good care of you. You look much better."

"Thank you and yes they did."

He nodded and then turned serious. "I called you here because I want to hear more about your world. You said you were from Piqua, Ohio was it?"

"Yes but I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

One of his white bushy eyebrows twitched.

"I mean no disrespect, Master, but I fear what might happen to the outcome of the future if I tell you anything."

"I see." His eyes narrowed in thought.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't want to jeopardize my family's existence."

"Of course, Emma. I do not share in your sentiment, but I will not force you."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed. _He doesn't think family is important?_

"Now the other reason why I asked you here is I would like you to train to become an assassin."

Now her eyebrows shot up as her mouth fell open. "WHAT!"

Al Mualim smiled. "I can see you are shocked, but from what Altaϊr told me yesterday it seems you would be a great asset to our order. I have heard several accounts about your run in with Abaas at the gate. Many were amazed at your skill. The mere fact that it was Abaas is astounding. Aside from Altaϊr and Malik, he is one of the upper ranking assassins in skills. Needless to say you have roused my curiosity."

"Uhh…I'm not sure-"

"Have you had any formal training?"

"No…it just sort of…felt natural, I guess."

"Natural…hmm. Interesting. I will inform Altaϊr that he is to instruct you. Your training will begin immediately."

Emma's mouth fell open once more. Training? Altaϊr was going to train her to become an assassin? What on Earth was happening!

* * *

Malik watched Altaϊr's face as he watched the servant lead her away. There was an emotion in his eyes that Malik had never seen before. What was it?

"Altaϊr, what has gotten into you?"

Altaϊr turned his eyes to his long time friend.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"I do not know what you are talking about. I always act like this." He said in a dismissive manner.

Malik scowled. "The hell you do!" He said, his voice raised in anger. "You are more cruel and empty than usual. What in the name of Allah happened?"

Altaϊr didn't answer. Instead he stared down at his nearly full plate, he had barely eaten a thing, and pulled the hood of his uniform up to conceal his features.

Malik sighed and said much more quietly, "Did something happen between you and Emma last night?"

Altaϊr's eyes shot to Malik's face. He didn't say anything for a few seconds and then finally he said, "It is not your concern, Malik."

Malik narrowed his eyes, "You acting like some sniveling, reprimanded child **is **my concern. For one, we are friends and I do not want to see you like this. Two, you push everyone away when you act this way. You are pushing Emma away, Altaϊr, and correct me if I am wrong, but you have feelings for the girl. Strong ones if the rumors are to be believed."

Altaϊr crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. "You should know better then to believe idle gossip and rumors. Our brothers will latch on to anything and exaggerate the truth."

"It is not just our brothers, Altaϊr. It is the scholars, the servants, the commoners…everyone. So, when I suddenly find you two acting like you only met each other the other day, I start assuming something happened. Now out with it. What happened?"

Malik watched the back of Altaϊr's head waiting for his answer, but it never came. He shook his head and sighed, "Altaϊr, you lead a very sad life. I do not envy you."

* * *

_**So there it is, folks! What'd ya think? Malik is so matter-of-fact. I love it! Again sorry for the wait….umm next chapter is being worked on right now. There might be a chance of the leap of faith. All depends on how the chapter progresses. Thanks for keeping with me thus far; I know I aggravate you guys all the time. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I hope to hear from you. Is Malik out of character a little? I tried making him the mediator of the story. Since they don't give any back-story of whether Malik and Alta**__**ϊ**__**r were friends before the game, I decided to make it that way. Over done, but I really liked Malik from the game…so yeah. Heh. Oh and do you people want more scripts at the end of the chapters of MALIK and ME? I stopped before because he wasn't in the story. Now that he's back, do you want them again? Let me know in your review! **_

_**Catch ya'll later!**_

_**Potzy375 ;) **_


	17. Training

Thank you everyone for your sparkling reviews! I really do love hearing from you. ;) Now some people I can't reply to, which I really don't like, because I love replying to you guys.

***So to (Anna Cahill—Thank you for reading this. I put a Malik and me at the bottom like you requested. And I'm not that good. I am still learning. I hope you enjoy this speedy update…)

(Brittany—Thank you! I'm really glad that you like. I hope you enjoy this quick update!)

(Canady-I have a story posted on my name here that could be published if I finished it. It's called Unknown Ties. If you read that one and like it, I might start working on it again. I haven't worked on it in a bit because I've been busy with this story and applying for scholarships for college…Let me know in a PM if you like it. I really am interested in getting something published. Thanks!)

I would appreciate it if you would give me a review that I can reply to. Of course if you decide otherwise, that's fine too. Okay Chapter 17 wasn't too hard to write, and I finally got in the Leap of Faith! Woot woot! I know some were really eager for that bit. I hope you like it.

* * *

-So I strive to bring you people awesomeness, laughs, and heartfelt replies forever and ever.

-**Unlikely Hero**

-**Chapter Seventeen: Training**

Malik sat on a bench facing the training ring. Altaϊr was really upset. More so than usual and that was really saying something. He knew something important had happened between the two lovebirds last night, but he just wasn't sure what yet. Emma seemed to be her usual chipper self, so whatever it was it was only bothering Altaϊr…

"Hey, Malik!" Kadar yelled from across the courtyard.

Malik paused in his musing to look at his younger brother. He smiled as Kadar waved and then started towards him. He tripped in his haste to his older brother's side several times. Once within range Kadar leapt and landed on the bench next to Malik. He then plopped down with a thump.

Malik laughed and ruffled Kadar's shaggy brown hair. "How have you been, little brother?"

Kadar groaned, "Aww come on, Malik! How many times must I tell you that I am not little! I am 15 years old now!"

"To me you are little."

Kadar scowled and then smiled as the reason he came over was remembered, "Oh, yeah how did the mission go?"

"It was more or less successful." In actuality Emma and Altaϊr were put in danger because he had been seen. They were seen leaving the city and Altaϊr wore the same robes as him, so the robbers naturally assumed Altaϊr was the Assassin responsible for their leader's death and followed him.

"I heard that Altaϊr ran into trouble on his ride back. He even got injured! People are blaming it on the woman he had with him."

Malik's eyebrows furrowed, "What? Why would they blame Emma?"

Kadar shrugged, "I do not know…wait…'_Emma'_? What kind of name is that?"

_One from a different time and country, _Malik thought, but he didn't tell that to Kadar. The boy was a horrible gossiper.

"Well it is different, but it is pretty. I caught a glimpse of her yesterday, but I could not see her face."

"Hmm…I see." Malik could not wait for his brother to figure out that he himself knew Emma.

"Do you think she is pretty? I mean, her name is, so it makes sense that she would be too…right?"

"I suppose…" Malik said, holding back his smile.

"Do not laugh at me, brother." Kadar said, sensing Malik's smile just beneath the surface. "You never let me laugh at you!"

"I am older so I am allowed."

Kadar waved his hand, "Bah! That is just unreasonable. How was Rafik?"

"Fine." He had the same questions after every mission. "The people wore the same robes as the last time I was there and no…nothing new is being built."

"I see…hold on you and Altaϊr were in Acre at the same time right?"

"Yes…" Malik smiled. He could practically see the wheels turning in Kadar's head.

"And that is where they say he found her. Also that she followed him back to the Bureau…"

"That is correct, except she did not follow him. She just knew were it was. At least that was what she said. I do not really believe her though."

Kadar's eyes widened, "You meet her!"

He laughed, "Ah finally! I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to figure it out. You are getting slow, Kadar."

"What! No I am not! Why did you not just tell me that you know this woman?"

"It is much more fun to let you figure it out on your own."

Kadar scowled. "You are a very discourteous individual, Malik."

Malik laughed and clapped his brother on the back. "Ah! You finally noticed."

Kadar couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. Malik was usually less jovial, so this was a very rare occurrence indeed.

"Oh and before I forget how is your training going, Kadar?" Malik asked.

"Fine. Nadir says I am getting better at maneuvering and running!"

"Good, I am glad to-"

"Hey, Malik!" A feminine voice suddenly came from behind them.

The brothers turned in unison to face her, but it was Malik that responded, "Hello, Emma." Malik smiled then glanced at Kadar. Kadar's mouth was hanging open in surprise. "Kadar, this is Emma. Emma, this is my impolite younger brother Kadar."

Emma smiled warmly at Kadar, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kadar's eyes widened further.

Malik chuckled and said, "You have an amazing gift, Emma. I believe this is the first time he's ever gone more that a full minute without talking."

"Oh I hardly believe that." Emma said and then cuffed Kadar under his chin. "Careful you'll catch flies that way."

His mouth snapped shut and with a red face he said, "It is very nice to meet you too."

Emma laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Well look at that! He CAN speak!"

Malik laughed with her, until Altaϊr appeared next to Emma an inexpressive mask upon his face.

"Come with me." He barked at Emma before turning and walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Moments Before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You asked for me, Master?" Altaϊr said with a bow to Al Mualim.

"Yes. I did." Al Mualim said after turning from one of his bookshelves. "Have something for you to do."

"Name it, I will see to it that it is done."

Al Mualim smiled and then sat behind his desk and clasped his hands, "I want you to train Emma to be an assassin in the Order."

Altaϊr stared at the Grand Master Assassin for several moments before saying, "If you wish it so, Master, I shall train her."

"Very good."

"But I do not see the benefit of this. What can she possibly-?"

"Altaϊr, it is not your place to question your Master's orders. I have my reasons for having her trained. That is all you need to know. You are dismissed."

Altaϊr bowed, "Yes of course, Master." He turned on his heel and went down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Altaϊr, where are we going?" Emma asked as she attempted to keep pace with him.

"Al Mualim wants me to train you." He responded matter-of-factly without turning around.

"Yeah, but we're starting right now?"

"Of course. The day has just started."

"B-but…I-" She stammered.

"Emma, you are not getting out of it this time. Al Mualim told me to train you, so that is what I am going to do. I do not intend for it to take quite as long as others do."

"Why do we have to hurry?" She asked.

"We are not going to hurry. We just do not have to spend as much time on certain parts of the training, the short sword for example. I have seen your skills so all I have to do is make sure you can still use it." He stated as he stopped in front of a ladder. It wasn't the one from the game, but she knew it was for learning the "Leap of Faith".

"We are going to start with the leap of-"

"Sweet! Now I'm super excited!" She said a big smile on her face.

Altaϊr stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "I thought you were scared of heights?"

"Well this one isn't **as** high." She said looking up at the structure. It was about fifteen feet tall. The roof that she had fallen off of as a child was about ten feet, so this wasn't too much taller. She looked back at him her hands going to her hips. "I mean really, what were you thinking? How was I supposed to get back over here? I have some balance skills, but not enough to walk all the way across those beams. If I'd fallen I wouldn't have survived, even with river below. At that height the velocity I'd build up on my way down would make the water as hard as…stone! I would've broke every bone in my body."

He looked away, "Yes. Perhaps I was going too fast." He wasn't going to ask how she knew about the beams and the long fall to the river below. The bit about velocity might as well have been said in a different language. He didn't understand any part of it.

Her smile turned into a smirk, "Are you admitting that you were wrong?"

He scowled slightly and then said, "Let us begin."

She chuckled totally unfazed and followed him up the ladder.

When she looked down on the other side she saw several piles of straw placed at different angles and distances away from the raised scaffolding. "We will start with the one right below. I want you to get used to the basic motion of leaping off. You must jump without hesitation or fear."

She glanced up at him. "Okay. I think I can do that."

"I want you to watch me closely. Pay attention to how I shift my weight and angle myself. The most vital part is turning on your back. If you land on your stomach, you could do serious damage to your internal organs or the straw stalks could poke out your eyes. In which case you would be of no further use to us."

She shook her head and snorted, "Ever the optimist."

His face didn't change. "Are you ready?"

"I guess."

He took two steps back, "Watch closely."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm watching."

He took three running steps before he shifted his center of gravity much lower to the ground in preparation of the leap. His knees bent slightly and with very little strain leapt off the scaffold. His arms spread out as if he would take flight like his namesake, rather than falling back down to Earth like gravity commanded. She watched as the force of his jump continued thus causing him to flip headfirst so he would land in the straw on his back instead of on his stomach.

She breathed a sigh. It was beautiful.

"All right," he yelled from below. "Your turn."

She swallowed. "I can do this…" She said quietly to herself. "Piece of cake. I mean I killed four people and beat up Abaas. This is nothing when compared to those…right?"

"Emma!" He yelled from below growing impatient.

"All right!" She yelled back, "Here I go!" She took two steps and stopped short of jumping off.

"What did I say about hesitating?" He said hands on his hips.

"Oh be quiet down there, Mr. Grumpy!" Emma yelled, finally getting fed up with his high and mighty attitude. "I'm working on it! Just give me a minute to get past the fact that I'm going to **willingly JUMP** off a high structure!"

She couldn't see his face this far up, but she knew he was frowning. "I'm not like you, okay? I'm not fearless and brave! I can't just suddenly jump off things on such short notice."

Still he said nothing.

She walked back with her hands on her head breathing deeply. She could get past this fear. She knew she could, she just needed time to wrap her head around it.

"Emma…" His voice had lost its sharpness, "try thinking of it a different way. You climbed up on a roof with your brother, yes?"

She walked over and looked down at him. He had lowered his hood so she could see his face clearly in the morning sunlight. She nodded, "Yes, but-"

"Think about it. Why did you climb up there with your brother?"

"I don't know… it just seemed like fun. When I was with Chad I always felt braver, like nothing could touch me. He just always had that effect on me."

"Try to think back to that feeling you had back then. Focus on that feeling. Let it sink in and try it again. It's okay…take your time."

She stared down at him for a few moments, and then nodded, "All right." She walked back to the starting position and closed her eyes. Her brother's face took shape in her mind. His shaggy brown hair, his much celebrated mustache and goatee that were connected. She pictured his smiling yet mischievous gray eyes under his broad eyebrows, his mouth curved into that ridiculous smile of his that told you he was up to no good.

She smiled. '_Chad…help me to be brave.'_

With that last thought she opened her eyes, took three running steps and leapt!

* * *

**AHAHA! That's it for this chapter. ****Hehe! So what did you guys think? I FINALLY got the leap of faith in there. I know you were all excited about her jumping from up higher, but then I realized that was a terrible idea. I also just remembered that the matrices in that time period would be made of cloth and straw…or feathers of some kind, if the family had the money to afford it. SOOOO…her jumping on the bed is not possible, but I'm just gonna leave it how it is. I'm far too lazy to do anything about it. Heh. So I started with Malik, because he deserved some more face time and I decided to be merciful and throw his adorable little brother Kadar in there too. I wanted some brotherly banter in here somewhere, because-to be frank-it's just so much darn fun to write. I'm not too sure about Kadar's real attitude because he dies so soon in the first game. So I made him really hyper and jovial. I thought it'd be fun to have a happy assassin to lighten the mood if things got a bit heavy later on.**

ME: "Oh I got Malik here with me, say hello…"

Malik: "No."

ME: "…OOOkay…? So, Malik, how have you been since last we spoke?" Smiles

Malik: "The usual."

ME: frown "…Riiiiiight. So you were being jealous of Altaϊr because he gets to hang out and train the hot heroine of this story?" smiles again

Malik: scowls "Let's not start that again."

ME: "But why?" smirk

Malik: Rolls eyes "I'm walking away now."

ME: Gasp! "Oh NO! Quick someone ask him a question so he'll stay! Anything you want!"

***New fun thing to write in your review. If you have a question pertaining to anything related to the story…Malik will answer them…

Malik: "WHAT!"

ME: "Until next time!"

Potzy375 ;)


	18. And So It Begins

Hey there people! Been a bit Sorry 'bout that. So Malik got some interesting questions. Thank you for that. I hope you liked the answers you got, though it did take him a bit to answer Huh? Lol. Well I'm graduated and I have been for a bit now. I got a job herding ducks onto a truck. That's right, I said DUCKS… It's fun and it pays well so I'm content… Oh and my year did not slow down after the play, it just got worse. Though I'm proud to say that I got a 4.0 GPA for the last nine weeks and I passed all my final exams! I got all A's for the first time too. Woot! So the year wasn't a total bust. Heh. So this took a lot longer than I thought. Also a Happy holiday wish goes out to you all. Ok you're all probably tired of my ramblings…so on with the story.

-So I strive to bring you people awesomeness, laughs, and heartfelt replies forever and ever.

**-UnlikelyHero**

**-ChapterEighteen:AndsoitBegins…**

She felt her feet leave the wooden platform and for several moments she felt free, until she started to fall. Her stomach did a flop and her fears returned full force, making her forget to turn onto her back. With a scream, she fell onto the pile of straw.

"Emma!" Altaϊr yelled.

She coughed. Her landing had winded her and shot straw particles into the air making it hard to catch her breath.

"Why did you not turn over? Your form was correct …what happened? Are you hurt? Your side does not hurt does it? Emma, answer me!" He had raced over to her two seconds after she had landed.

"Relax, Altaϊr. I'm fine…sort of." She looked up at him and smiled slightly to reassure him. He was such a mother hen. "Just give me a second to catch my breath."

He backed off and waited.

She coughed a bit more and stood when her head stopped spinning and she felt like she wasn't going to lose her breakfast. "Okay, that was fun, I guess. Can't we start with something else? Like fighting? I'm good at that."

He shook his head. "Being an assassin means you must be able to evade the guards. Which means you must be able to run away."

"And, of course, running away entails jumping off of buildings." She sighed. "Great."

He was silent for a moment and then he said, "You must try it again. Once you have mastered your fear you will be able to move on to the next phase of training."

"Yeah, but that's easier said than done, Altaϊr. Aren't you scared of anything?"

"No." He said bluntly. "I am an assassin. I fear nothing, not even death."

She snorted. Last night and just now he had been scared for her. Apparently, fear for others didn't count. She was scared of many things: heights, spiders, vicious dogs, sharks, fire, tornados, the death of a family member or friend, she herself dying…the list went on and on.

"Come on, Emma, again."

She growled but headed back up the ladder. At the edge she looked down at him as he looked up at her.

"I am sorry, Emma. I know you loath to try it again, but you must."

"I don't loath it per say, just the height of it all." With a sigh she prepared to try it again. Doing the same technique as before, she pictured her brother down beside Altaϊr yelling at her to _just __jump __already! __It__'__s __really __fun!_ "Okay, here goes." She took three running steps and as she leapt, she was prepared for her stomach doing a flop at the weightlessness of the fall. She still couldn't turn over on to her back, however, and landed, once more, face first in the pile of straw.

"I know, I know. 'Do it again'." She said when he was about to say something. She climbed back up and tried again, but yet again she couldn't flip over. "Argh! Why can't I flip over?"

"Would you like me to demonstrate the motions again?"

"Sure, but I don't think it'll solve my problem."

He went up the ladder, but when he noticed she had stayed below he frowned. "You will not be able to watch properly from down there."

She put her hands on her hips, "Well watching from up there didn't help the first time."

Feeling like a chastised child he turned away and prepared to jump off.

Emma watched as he did the flip effortlessly. She scowled at him, "I dislike you."

He pulled up short, "I do not understand…"

She shook her head, "Sorry. I'm just frustrated that I can't do the stupid flip and you make it look so easy." She crossed her arms and paced away from him.

"I have been doing this for many years."

She turned towards him curious, "Did you have trouble with the flip too?"

"I did not say that, just that I have been doing the 'Leap of Faith' for many years."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" She asked.

He shrugged, "An attempt at one. Did I succeed?"

She stared at him for a second and then smiled and shook her head. "Altaϊr, you are one weird assassin."

For a minute he looked offended and then he almost smiled before saying, "Kadar out ranks me in that particular skill set."

She laughed, "He does, doesn't he?"

"Indeed." He watched her, laughter shining in his honey eyes, but a smile never broke on his face.

"Okay, I'll try it one more time; if I can't get it can we move on to something else for awhile? I find that if I get fed-up with something and take a break from it, I'll do better at it later."

"Very well. However, I would like you to still try your best this time as well."

She snorted, "Like I can't not try my best."

He shook his head as she went up the ladder.

She readied herself for her leap. This time she hoped she could flip over, because her stomach was starting to feel bruised. She thought back to how Altaϊr looked when he leapt. What was different about his jump? Taken at face value it looked like he just ran like a mad man and took a suicide dive off a scaffold. However, now that she thought about it there was a certain way he jumped. She always thought that he just jumped straight off the edge, but that wasn't the case. He jumped up slightly, not straight out.

The upward leap would give her enough time to roll her body over. It wouldn't be exactly like the way Altaϊr did it, but at least she would land on her back. This, quite frankly, was kind of the whole point of this exercise. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere." She whispered to herself with a determined smile.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"Yeah, here I go."

She took three running steps and this time she leapt off with both feet at the edge and pushed up at the last second. However, instead of rolling forward like Altaϊr did, she twisted much like a cat to land on her back in the straw.

For a moment she lay there and then she thrust her fists in the air, "Whoo Hoo! Oh yeah!"

Altaϊr's face appeared above her. "What was that?"

"It's called whooping."

"No, I was referring to that turn in the air."

"Well, I figured I'd work my way up to the whole head over heels flip. At least I landed on my back this time!"

"I suppose."

"Awesome! Now can we do something else?" She beamed in anticipation. She really wanted to see if she was still experienced with the short blade.

He offered her his hand to help her stand before answering. "We will move on to fist fighting."

"Uh-huh…" Her smile faltered. "See I was hoping to start on the weapons training and…"

"Emma." He said sharply.

"Yeah?"

"No."

"Okay." She knew she had gotten off lucky with moving on to something else, so she didn't want to push her luck. She took his hand and hoisted herself up. "So where exactly do we learn the art of fighting with fists?"

He motioned in the general direction and led her to an area that was full of other assassin recruits. Some were fighting each other, some were punching dummies that had padding on, and some were fighting invisible opponents, much like what boxers did to warm up.

She walked with Altaϊr as he made his way across the training area. Some of the men paused in their actions to look at them, while others chose to ignore them. "There are a lot of people here." She remarked.

"Indeed, we must remain diligent in our training to stay in peak condition. What did you think we did all day?"

"Well I thought most of you would be coming and going on missions and stuff."

He shook his head, "Only about 30 of us are required to go on missions. The rest are trained just as diligently, but they are required to stay here at the castle as guards and men at arms."

She looked around at the men before continuing, "Don't most of you want to go on missions though? I mean I thought that it was sort of part of being trained. You know? Like once you went out and assassinated your first target your training was over."

Altaïr shook his head. "No, our training never stops. We train and maintain ourselves every day. When we reach a certain rank we're then assessed. Al Mualim decides whether we are to become soldiers to guard the city or whether we are more suited to go out on missions."

"How does he choose?" She asked.

"I do not know for certain, but I had wondered the same question. The only difference that I can gauge between the soldiers and the mission goers is that the soldiers are much larger."

"Larger how?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Stature and physical prowess are the most noticeable traits. However, on closer inspection, they are slower in mind and body. The very size of them slows their actions and, on missions, speed is very important."

She snorted, "Understatement."

He ignored her comment and continued, "Also, they respond well to orders, but given a situation they have to be able to think quickly, but they were not fast enough in their answers."

"How do you know that?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He blinked at her and then looked away. She'd caught him.

"Altaïr! You were spying!"

He looked at her sharply, "I was not _'__spying__'_ as you put it…"

She crossed her arms, "Oh yeah? Well then, how exactly would you put it?"

His eyes narrowed and for a moment he didn't speak until finally he said, "We are here so you can learn how to fight, not prosecute me of doing something that I most certainly did not do."

She smiled a knowing smile as her eyes flashed like blue ice in the mid-afternoon sun. He'd never seen anyone with eyes quite like hers. Without her saying anything he could tell exactly what she was thinking. So much emotion shone through, it was nearly impossible for anyone not to like her. That thought reminded him of her rejection last night.

He just couldn't understand this woman. She was the sweetest, nicest person he'd met, well besides Kadar that is. However, there were times she was cold beyond belief, the incidents with Abbas and the thieves, for example. He couldn't wrap his mind around how she could be both of those women. People tended to be one or the other. Kadar was innocent and wide-eyed, while Malik was more realistic about life. He himself was prickly and known to see the worst in situations, except for his own. In which case, he was cocky and confident of his success.

Emma was warm and thoughtful, and saw the best in people. However, in a moment's notice she could be cold and calculating in her attack.

"Altaïr! Emma!" Kadar's voice sounded from not far off.

Emma turned to greet the young assassin in training, "Hey there, Kadar! What you up to?" As he came even with them, she noted that he was only an inch or two taller than her.

"Huh?" Kadar asked as he came to a stop next to her.

"I meant, 'what are you doing?' 'Why are you here?'"

Kadar smiled, "Oh, well I thought I would get in some practice. I am not very good at fighting with my fists." He admitted somewhat shamefaced at his own inadequacies.

She smiled at the young assassin in training. She genuinely liked him. He was honest and open, in fact, she wondered if Kadar training to be an assassin was the right course of action for him. Most assassins, she noted, were hard and cruel men, but Kadar was untainted by years of killing. Malik wasn't as nearly as bad as the others, but he had a rougher outlook on life. She didn't want him to end up like…her thought stopped as she suddenly remembered he wouldn't end up like them. He wouldn't have the chance. In five short years, he would be dead due to Altaïr's swollen ego and inability to follow the tenants of _The __Creed_. Her smile slipped from her face as she suddenly threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

Kadar stumbled back a step in surprise, "Emma?" He asked in confusion. His eyes went to Altaïr who watched on in silence. Kadar spread his arms out from his sides as a silent question to Altaïr as to why she was hugging him.

Altaïr made no reply. He didn't know why she suddenly hugged the youngster either. He didn't like it, but he couldn't do anything to stop it either so he just stood silently. When she released him, Kadar noticed that she was crying.

"Emma? What…?" He began, but then suddenly Malik walked over.

"Kadar, what did you do now?" He asked exasperatedly. The youth's mouth dropped open as he motioned helplessly with his arms spread out. Malik turned his questioning gaze to Altaïr for an answer. Altaïr obliged.

"He did not do anything," he reported, "We were talking and she suddenly hugged him and started crying."

"Hmm…Gah! Emma! What are you doing?" He blustered raising his arms away from her, to keep them from being pinned to his sides, as she hugged him around his waist. For a moment he stood stunned and then he gripped her by the shoulders and attempted to pry her off of him, but she refused to let go. In fact, she tightened her hold, pressing closer to him.

"Emma!" He said, his face growing red from self-consciousness. Other recruits were taking notice of the scene. "Please release—"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I just can't believe what's going to happen."

Altaïr and Malik looked at each other. Both were thinking the same thing. _Was __she __talking __about __the __future? __Their __future?_

* * *

Ah ha! That's all for this chapter. I really hope you liked it. Goodness knows it took me long enough to write it, but I now have a sudden inspiration to write so that is what I will probably do tomorrow. Currently, I am baby-sitting…so yeah. Lol.

Me: "Malik is still accepting questions. Feel free to ask him whatever you want."

Malik: Bursts in "STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT!"

Me: Frowns "Don't be such a sourpuss. It's not flattering."

Malik: eyes widen "YOU…I—"

Me: "He's just afraid people will ask him if he wears boxers or briefs. Cuz somebody already did…" Laughs. "Good times. Good times."

Malik: …

Me: "Any who I've got to get going... Baby-sitting is over. Send me lots of reviews I look forward to them."

Potzy375 ;)


End file.
